


Tattooed

by MischiefsLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Darcy Feels, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, Tattoos, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he had a tattoo on his back.  It was ancient Asgardian in design and ran from shoulder to shoulder.  The meaning had become clear once he was able to use a projection of himself to view it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally should be working through the hot mess that is chapter five for S.H.I.E.L.D., but I was doing computer training for my new job yesterday when Loki snuck up on me with an idea (and some interesting mental images!) that would not leave me alone. This work is totally inspired by a Draco/Hermione HP story called "The Dragon's Bride" by Rizzle. If you haven't read it and you like HP, give it a shot. Otherwise, I don't own anything you recognize (Marvel and associated companies do!), except the plot, which as I said is inspired by the talented Rizzle.

Tattooed  
©MischiefsLady

 

 

Loki was standing at the window when Darcy quietly slipped into his bedroom. She hardly made a sound but he heard her come in just the same. His shoulders stiffened as she came nearer to him, the rustle of her dressing gown giving away her movements. She stopped a step or two behind him, knowing he was aware of her and waiting for him to speak.

He thought about the fact that she was now inadvertently tied to him. How foolish had it been to let her tag along with him and Fandral for a tour of Asgard’s pub houses. They’d gotten steadily sloshed throughout the night and at one point had lost Fandral to a buxom blonde. Then it was just the two of them and they had weaved drunkenly through the streets, laughing over the most ridiculous things.

He was sure he had never been so carefree in his entire life. And to think it was a mortal who had brought it out of him.

Eventually they had ended up down a darkened alley, her hand in his, their bodies tight against each other as they waited for a door to open. She had asked repeatedly what Asgard’s version of a shaman was and when he told her about the known Mystics of his home she had begged to see one. He never should have agreed. 

Now he had a tattoo on his back. It was ancient Asgardian in design and ran from shoulder to shoulder. The meaning had become clear once he was able to use a projection of himself to view it. Honor. Protection. Unity. All three directly related to the woman standing behind him. 

Darcy too, had a tattoo though hers was located on her right side, covering her ribcage. Her tattoo was done in the form of a dream catcher with three feathers hanging from the bottom of it. Upon each feather were small matching designs of his tattoo. On the net of the dream catcher, etched within her skin were two additional designs. Acceptance and Love. Neither he nor she had known what to make of their tattoos when they had woken up this afternoon and found them.

He vaguely remembered leaving the Mystic’s alleyway shop and making their way back to the palace. What followed came back to him in flashes of breathy moans, sensual movements, caressing hands and pleasure that made all previous sexual encounters pale in comparison. They had gotten marked and then they had, for want of better terms, sealed the newly formed bond between them. 

After what seemed like ages, he spoke.

“You shouldn’t be here, Darcy.” 

His voice was like velvet in the dark but sharp as the blades she knew he always carried on his person. She took in what she could see of him in the moonlight. Pale shoulders and smooth expanse of naked back was her view. He wore black cotton pajama bottoms and his longish hair hung loose from his head. 

Darcy sighed internally. If she had any sort of semblance of self-preservation she would absolutely turn tail and run. This _was_ Loki. She knew the things he’d done, even if he spent much of his time now trying to atone for his anger. She actually liked the mercurial man. He was often times moody but last night, watching him interact with Fandral and herself away from Thor and Jane and Odin and Sif and the others had been illuminating for her. 

She had no real recollection of how they ended up at the Mystic’s place. Only remembered that she had been asking repeatedly about what they did. Receiving the tattoos was still a giant black space in her memory, but after? She could still feel the way his skin moved over hers, the way his hips rolled into her, taking her as his lips claimed her breath. 

The point of coming to him tonight was that she recognized what he still wanted to fight. They were bound, by magic, by need, by something she could not accurately describe. The tattoos, she figured, were only symbols of how their odd friendship had developed over the last few years. Darcy acknowledged that she’d been in love with him for a while now. And the way they had come together last night was proof he felt something more than mere friendship for her too.

“I don’t belong anywhere else.” 

Five simple words and Loki felt the weight of them settle on his shoulders. _Honor. Protection. Unity._ The kind of magic within these tattoos could never be undone without killing them both. Darcy Lewis, plucky research assistant, amusing friend and beautiful woman was his now to honor and protect and share his life; the tattoos as binding as any spoken marriage vow. 

“You deserve better,” he replied, body stiffening as he felt the touch of her hands slide around his waist from behind. Darcy pressed herself up against him, resting her cheek between his shoulder blades and inhaling the warm, masculine scent of him. His tattoo twitched at her touch and he wondered briefly if hers had done the same.

“Silly man,” she breathed out softly and hugged him tighter. 

Loki’s hands fisted at his sides. Silly? He wasn’t silly, simply trying to do the right thing for a change.

“I know there is no way to undo the magic that’s bound us together, Loki. And at this point I’m not interested in trying.”

What nonsense was this? Any female caught in this situation with him would be pleading to have the bond severed.

“You know not what you ask for, mortal.” Darcy snorted.

“Drop the haughty ‘I’m-A-God-And-You’re-Not’ routine. And I know exactly what I’m signing up for. Maybe you don’t know all that’s involved when it comes to an eternity with me.” Loki’s eyes closed momentarily and he took a steadying breath. Then he eased her arms from his waist and turned to face Darcy.

“Be serious. This magic that binds us is no laughing matter. You don’t know what I am, what I could do to you.” 

Darcy waivered slightly seeing the unfiltered desperation on his face. This rawness of emotion was something she wasn’t sure he was completely capable of. But it didn’t change her mind. She already knew his secret, even if he thought she didn’t.

“Tell me?” An answer, if he gave it, that Loki knew they had the power to change his fate. 

“No.” His voice offered no room for argument. Darcy set aside any lingering doubts on whether or not this was the right course of action. They were bound, damn it! And he had to move past this or they’d both suffer needlessly.

“Yes, Loki.” Anger flashed on his face. How dare she demand this of him? To show his Jotun side would be to scar her for life. He carried enough scars for the both of them.

“Pay attention, mortal. I. Will. Not. Tell. You.” He leaned forward slightly as his green eyes locked on to her blue ones. His flared with a fierceness, hers with defiance.

Darcy stepped even closer to him, the heat from his body washing over hers and causing her tattoo to tingle in a pleasurable way. Loki’s own tattoo prickled at her nearness, the sensation not at all unpalatable.

“Tell me, Loki. Tell me what burdens you.” Her hands reached out to touch him but he whirled away from her, stalking across the room.

“You have no notion of what you ask! You are bound to a god now, is that not enough for you?” She watched as the veins in his neck popped as he yelled at her and was surprised that her tattoo seemed to throb with the force of his emotional outburst as well. 

“You don’t even have the intelligence to be afraid of me. I could destroy you in a single, crushing blow!” Loki was breathing heavy with the force of his words.

She said nothing, not sure what she could do to alleviate his pain. Loki stayed on the other side of the room watching her, waiting for the moment she would realize how screwed up their situation really was and then walk out the door. But she didn’t do that.

Instead she slowly made her way to his bed and pulled back the covers. She untied the knot at her waist, letting her dressing gown fall to the floor. Loki swallowed roughly at the site of her in a short, thin nightgown. His body responded readily to the sensual image before him and his tattoo thrummed with need. With a scowl he fought back his desire for the woman before him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Had she been anyone else, the tone of his voice and the glare he was giving her would have turned her to stone. 

“I am going to bed.”

“You have your own bed. Go there.” Loki almost winced at how childish he sounded. 

“I told you already, I don’t belong anywhere else.” Darcy slid beneath the covers and turned on her side away from him. Though her tattoo hummed along with her body in anticipation of Loki’s touch, she knew he would not take her this night. He was going to fight what happened between them before accepting what was. She was okay with that for she already had a plan to help him accept the connection between them.

With a soft sigh, Darcy snuggled a little deeper into the blankets. Moments later she was asleep. Loki quietly walked around to stand next to her side of the bed. Her dark hair was spread over his pillow and his fingers ached to touch her. He wanted to tease her awake with his mouth. He could do it, he knew she would not turn away, but he would not. He watched her sleep for a long time, contemplating what in the name of Hel he was supposed to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. You guys!!! I am completely overwhelmed by the amazing response to this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Tasertricks fans are officially the best ever! Cookies and Loki cuddles for everyone! Anywho, so here's chapter two. And I really hope this story lives up to expectations. Keep calm and read on! ;-)

Chapter 2

 

 

Sometime in the early hours of the morning Darcy awoke to Loki covering her with the dressing gown before lifting her up into his arms. Without thinking she snuggled in a bit closer, tucking her head beneath his chin. 

“What’s going on?” she mumbled sleepily, the steady rhythm of his heart beneath her ear lulling her back to sleep. 

“Hush, Darcy. I’m bringing you back to your room before anyone realizes you aren’t there. We simply cannot afford for you to be found in my rooms.” Loki’s low voice rumbled in his chest and she sighed as he began to walk out his bedroom and down the long corridor to her own.

“Gonna find out anyway,” came her reply. 

“Not if you don’t tell them,” he snapped, annoyed with how right she was and how much he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms.

“Stubborn ass.” 

Loki frowned as he glanced down at her. The peaceful expression on her face let him know she had fallen asleep again. He took a moment to study her. She really was a stunning creature. Dark hair, rosy lips and a soft, pale complexion combined with lush curves attracted him initially to her. But it was her audacity, intelligence and sheer bravado that intrigued him enough to let their friendship to grow. 

He could kill Fandral for convincing him to allow Darcy to accompany them the night before. Perhaps he would run him through anyway, just for the fun of it. He hadn’t killed in a while. Loki sighed. No, even in jest he couldn’t think that way about one of the few people who had taken the time to look past his transgressions. 

He shifted Darcy slightly in his arms so he could open the door to her room. Walking in, he used one foot to kick the door closed. On quiet feet he made his way over to the bed and placed her gently down in the middle of it. With one hand he brushed the hair back from her face and let his fingers trail across her cheek before straightening up. There was a duvet folded at the foot of the bed and he used that to cover her sleeping form. In a blink he was gone, teleporting himself back to his room.

Darcy’s eyes opened as she had the curious realization that Loki didn’t have to carry her back to her own bed. He could have easily brought her there in a flash. But he didn’t. Instead he held her close and took the time to walk with her. 

A small smile appeared on her face. Curious, indeed. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Later on that day, Darcy made her way to the Queen’s parlor. She had seen neither hide nor hair of Loki since he deposited her in her room earlier that morning. She felt the pull of him through her tattoo so she knew he had to be somewhere within the palace but had promised Jane she would join her and Frigga this morning. Jane was only a few short weeks away from delivering her first child with Thor.

The Queen’s parlor was a bright, airy room with comfortable couches, tall windows and an amazing view of the city and the mountains in the distance. Seated on a large curved sofa were Jane and Frigga. The former reading through the latest scientific journals that Thor had brought back from Earth with him and the latter was making notes in a journal. Both women smiled at her as she sailed through the door.

“Good afternoon, lovely ladies of Asgard!” Cheerfulness was one of Darcy’s strong points, and if she wanted to keep quiet about Loki, she would need to stay focused on it and keep the conversation away from her night out with him and Fandral.

“Darcy,” Frigga inclined her head in greeting. “I must admit you look stunning in that dress.” 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Darcy glanced down at herself. The dress was much shorter in style than typical Asgardian fashion as it fell to her knees and was not floor length. In truth it resembled one of Sif’s dresses she wore for battle, but without the heavy armor. And Darcy had asked that it be made in a deep blue color to match her eyes, which she felt were one of her best features.

“I’ve told you to call me, Frigga. After all we are practically family.” Darcy’s breath hitched at Frigga’s words. _Did she know something?_ But a look at her face showed nothing more than a kind smile. 

“She’s right, Darcy. You’re like a sister to me now. We are your family as much as you are ours.” Jane grinned as Darcy sat beside her on the couch. She placed the journal she was reading next to her and reached to take the younger woman’s hand in hers.

Darcy was touched at their words and felt much the same about them in return. Still, she couldn’t shake the feeling that Frigga knew something. But there was no way, because only she and Loki knew, right?

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you,” Jane continued speaking, breaking Darcy’s train of thought. “I know you agreed to stay on Asgard after Thor and I married to help me with my research. I don’t think you understand how much that means to me. You really could have had any job you wanted back home. Either Stark or Fury would have made sure of that.”

“Aww, boss lady, you offered me a once in a lifetime opportunity. Besides, it would have been boring back home without you guys.” Darcy gently squeezed Jane’s hand, letting her know she understood the meaning of what Jane was getting at.

“True. We’ve had some adventures haven’t we? But what I want to say, or rather ask, is if you would consent to be a guardian.” 

“A guardian? Of what?” Now she was confused.

“Here in Asgard, when a couple is expecting a child, it is traditional to ask a close friend or relative to act as a guardian for that child,” Frigga explained, setting aside her journal and writing utensil. “It means that even though we are a long-lived race, there are many things that can go wrong. Guardians will then step in to raise the child if something were to happen to the parents.” 

“It’s kind of the equivalent of what a godmother or godfather does back home,” Jane supplied, “But without the religious meaning.”

“You want me to be responsible for your child? Jane, you do remember who I am, right?” Darcy waggled her eyebrows at her friend, making her laugh. 

“Call me crazy, but I know you would take excellent care of this little one if need be.” Jane rubbed a hand over her baby bump. When she felt the flutter of movement she moved Darcy’s hand onto her stomach as well to feel it. Darcy grinned at the stirring beneath her fingertips.

“Alright, I’ll do it. I’ll be a guardian to baby here.” Jane leaned to the side and gave Darcy an enthusiastic hug which surprised Darcy a bit. The scientist had never been overly affectionate before her marriage to Thor, but with the onset of pregnancy she seemed to want to hug everyone. Even Loki couldn’t escape her affection and he did everything possible to avoid it.

“Once the babe is born there will also be a ceremony so that all will know who the guardians are.” Frigga mentioned casually. Darcy’s ears perked up at the plural use of guardian.

“Guardians? There will be more than one?” 

“Thor is asking Loki now. Traditionally it is a couple who are chosen to act as guardians,” explained Jane as she reached for a platter of fruit on the low table in front of her. She struggled to reach around her belly and though the sight was amusing Darcy grabbed the platter and handed it to her friend. “Thor and I felt that we didn’t want a couple so much as two people we could rely on to do what was best for baby.”

“Oh.” Darcy’s mind was spinning. Her and Loki? Was it weird that they were being paired together for this, yet no one knew what had transpired two days ago? Perhaps she was being a little paranoid. Her tattoo did tingle a bit at the thought of him, but that didn’t mean anything either. Did it?

“Darcy?” Frigga’s questioning glance brought her out of her reverie. “Is anything amiss? You know you can talk with Jane and I about anything.”

“Oh, no. No. Everything’s fine. Good. Just looking forward to baby’s arrival like everyone else.” Her smile felt a little forced, even to herself but she hoped the other two women in the room would buy it.

“Excellent.” Frigga gave what Darcy considered the _mom_ look. That little look in the eyes that said she was well aware that something was indeed wrong and she was going to find out what it was. 

Darcy smiled gaily back and steered the conversation back around to Jane and the baby.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Loki sat on the edge of the pier, his legs hanging over the edge above the water. His gaze took in the lake that sat at the base of the palace and the mountains beyond it. He’d been here ever since he had returned Darcy to her room early this morning. He figured the quietness would help to focus his thoughts. 

It hadn’t.

The damned tattoo itched and twitched the majority of the time, making him more aware of Darcy Lewis then he’d ever been before. And he meant more aware as a woman, not just as a friend. He forced himself to forget the random memories from their only sexual encounter. He deliberately ignored the image of her in the short nightgown from last night and the way she felt when he carried her to her room. 

It didn’t work. For every twitch there had been an odd sort of feeling attached to it. Like the connection between them was running just shade deeper. 

But that couldn’t be. Tattoos didn’t do that. At least not the ones he knew about. Perhaps it was time to seek out the Mystic that had done this. Even though Loki was a mage in his own right, there was still plenty that he did not know, and magic he had yet to learn. Yes, that would be the wisest course of action right now.

Footsteps on the pier drew his attention to the present and he sighed internally when Thor sat down next to him. 

“Loki, what brings you out here today?” Thor was determined to have a good brotherly bond with him again and Loki was starting to get tired of fighting it. There was a part of him, albeit a very tiny little sliver of a part that thought perhaps it would have been nice if he could talk to his brother about his current predicament. But no. Thor would tell everyone and then Darcy would be well and truly stuck with the monster.

“I was clearly enjoying the quiet until your oafish self came along.” The words were said without heat and Thor grinned at him.

“Hmm, yes, I imagine you wanted to escape Fandral who is currently looking to see if you and Darcy will join him for another visit to the alehouses.” Loki winced. Not a chance. And he’d be damned if Darcy went drinking again too.

“It was foolish to go the first time. I’ll pass if he happens to find me.” They fell silent for a few moments and Loki slid a sidelong glance at the man who forgave the countless misdeeds against him. He looked as though he was working out what he wanted to say in his head. 

“Just say it, Thor. Whatever you’ve come to say.” Thor let out a quiet laugh. 

“You always seem to know when I’ve something on my mind, brother. Indeed I deliberately came to find you. There’s something important I wish to say.” He fell silent again and Loki huffed impatiently. He had a situation to attend to and Thor was preventing him from getting to it.

“Yes, yes I am sure it is important but I do have some affairs to see to, so if you could please get on with it?” Loki gave him an irritated look but Thor just shrugged it off.

“Jane and I have been discussing some significant choices regarding our baby,” he began.

“Is all well with the babe?” Loki was _not_ concerned about his niece or nephew. Nope not at all. He only asked so that Thor would think he was.

“The child is fine. Our discussions were along the lines of choosing guardians for him or her. Jane has been set on the idea of asking Darcy to be one of the guardians.” 

“Guardians are traditionally a couple though.” 

Thor nodded. “Yes, but in this instance Jane and I feel that we would rather have two people we know would step up and see that our child was raised with love and care rather than worry about whether or not they were a couple.” 

Understanding lit behind Loki’s eyes. “I see. So Darcy as a guardian? That would be very interesting.” The thought of her chasing a toddler of Thor’s making was indeed humorous. Until Thor’s next words settled in his brain.

“I want you to be her counterpart.” Loki blinked. What?

“What?”

“Don’t look so stunned, brother.” Thor laughed. “Who else would I choose?”

“Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun. Any of the other men in this realm who haven’t tried to kill you?” It was a weak joke at best and Loki knew that, but still, a guardian? With Darcy? No. He knew what that entailed. It meant a special ceremony, and years of doing things _together_ with her and the baby and Jane and Thor. 

“Loki,” Thor’s tone was part admonition. “The past is the past. Let’s leave it there. You’ve gone through punishments and atonements and whatever else Father has given you for your actions.”

“Your father.” Loki reminded him.

“Fine. Odin, then. So there were a few years where things were difficult between us to say the least. You are still my brother. That is all there is to it.” No one could be as free with their forgiveness as Thor. Loki didn’t want it. Had done his best to treat him with callous indifference most of the time. Yet Thor still came to him with the request that he be a guardian for the baby. It was on the tip of his tongue to say no, to force his brother to choose someone else, but Frigga’s face flashed in his mind.

Odin may not be his father, but Frigga had always been his mother and she would be disappointed at best if he hurt Thor in this way. So for her he would not turn away Thor’s request. But with Darcy? An image of her, a child of their own making at her breast took shape in his mind and the tattoo seemed to ripple awake at the thought. However, Loki blinked it away.

Best not to dwell on things that could never be. He prayed to whichever deity would take mercy on him that nothing would ever happen to Thor and Jane. 

Loki sighed deeply before answering. “Very well. I will be guardian to your child even though I believe you are choosing the wrong person for the job.”

Thor’s smile was blinding in the sunlight. He raised his hand and clapped Loki on the back before bringing him in for a brief one-armed hug before releasing him. “Thank you, brother! I knew I could count on you. My Jane will be so pleased.”

Loki nodded. “I am sure she will be.” He stood up and Thor followed suit. “Now if you’ll excuse me, there are matters I must deal with.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Back in the Queen’s parlor Darcy’s hand went to her side as an ache settled within her tattoo and spread to her heart. If she were the betting type she’d say the ache was a type of longing, and it was Loki who was longing for something. 

“Darcy, what’s wrong with your side?” Jane asked but Darcy waved away her concern. 

“It’s nothing, just a twinge.” And pointedly returned her attention to the swatch of fabrics in front of her. “I think the soft yellow would be perfect. You can always add the accent colors after the baby is born.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your reviews and kudos! They make me happy when I'm stuck at work and can't write during the week. :-) For your reading pleasure...I present...Chapter 3!!

Chapter 3

 

 

Loki was annoyed. No, that wasn’t right. Frustrated. That fit better for what he felt at this moment. It was late or early depending on how one viewed the hours before the sun rose and he was on his way back to the palace after a fruitless search for the Mystic who had given him and Darcy the tattoos. He had gone down every alleyway in the city proper as well as alleys on the outskirts as well. Nothing. And all the passersby he spoke with had no idea what he was talking about either

Oh, he didn’t go out as himself. Rampant gossip would have made its way through the palace walls before he ever made it back. Instead he cast a spell giving him the appearance of a commoner. There were some odd looks from those who wondered why he was looking for a Mystic, but he ignored them. He needed to find him…or her. There were questions that he required answers for. He would have to try again another night. Dawn was approaching and he wanted to get some rest before joining Thor and company for breakfast in the great hall.

As he took the paths that would lead him back to the palace, Loki dwelled on what to do with Darcy in the meantime. Not what he wanted to do, that was for sure. It had been a mistake to lie with her, he thought, even as he craved the feel of her beneath him, clawing his back and screaming his name as he drove them both over the edge of desire. One time, drunken though it was had not been enough. 

As always his pants tightened as his cock hardened at the thought of his Darcy. He supposed sexual frustration was another problem to add to the list too. He knew she didn’t understand why he wouldn’t give in to the obvious attraction between them, tattoo bond or not. How could he explain that ever since they has lain together there’d been this incessant push from within to claim her as a frost giant would claim a mate? He would not…could not force her to suffer such a thing. He was ashamed that he even felt such an unnatural urge. It was wrong and she would have to accept that nothing else would ever happen between them.

Finally, Loki returned to the palace and removed the spell so the guards would let him pass. He ignored the way they exchanged “what-has-he-done-now” looks with each other, accustomed to the way they thought of him and made his way to his rooms. He was tired and ready for a bit of rest.

Pushing open the doors to the darkened room, Loki immediately sensed he wasn’t alone. Withdrawing a wicked looking blade from an inner pocket of his leather vest, he kept to the darkest shadows as he followed the sound of someone breathing. On silent feet he crept until he realized that the breathing came from his bed.

Only one person of his acquaintance would dare to sleep in his bed. 

_Darcy._

His tattoo itched as it was wont to do in her presence. With a soft sigh he placed the blade down on the nightstand. This wouldn’t do. She simply could not come here, climb into his bed and fall asleep. Anyone might have found her there and then he would lose control over the situation they were in. The last thing he needed was for Odin to hear that he’d gone and bound himself to a mortal with magical tattoos. Loki was sure there would be a punishment for that bit of idiocy. 

Gently, Loki pulled the covers back and thanked the stars that she was wearing sleep pants and a shirt that she must have brought with her from Midgard. Darcy didn’t so much as stir as he lifted her up once again in his arms, settling her close to his chest. He pointedly ignored the contentment that wanted to wash over him via his tattoo. But he could not ignore the soft, satisfied puff of air that Darcy released as he adjusted the hold he had on her. A growl rose up from deep within him and he felt his Jotun side make a push to rise to the surface. 

_Claim her._

A whisper in his mind. 

_Taste her flesh._

A primal urge that had him tightening his grip on the girl before he even realized what he was doing. 

He grimaced, fighting back the vulgar impulses warring with the protective instincts he had for Darcy. The girl would come to no harm while in his presence.

Still he didn’t want to risk keeping her next to him for much longer so he made his way rapidly to her room and deposited her the bed. Darcy hardly moved except to snuggle deeper into the blankets as he placed them over her. Before he could stop himself, Loki bent down to place a small, chaste kiss on her forehead and felt a blissful sort of emotion wash over him. He straightened up slowly, knowing that feeling had not come from himself. What kind of magic was this? As he vanished from her room only one thought took root in his mind.

If he could sense her emotions, was it possible she could sense his?

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Breakfast was generally a most unruly affair and Loki tended to avoid it at all costs. Between his brother, the Warriors Three, Sif and his unusually affectionate sister-in-law, he couldn’t be bothered to join in and generally had a tray of fruit and bread delivered to his rooms. This morning was different. He had awoken with the nagging feeling that something was missing, though he was unsure of what it was. It had not dissipated so he resigned himself to breakfast in the great hall as a way of ignoring it.

“Brother! Come sit,” Thor’s welcoming grin, once anathema to Loki, now made him feel accepted in ways he didn’t look to closely at. The oval table was practically full this morning and he noticed the only empty seat was between Darcy and Jane. Jane smiled and patted the seat next to her as Darcy smiled softly at him. Both his heart and his tattoo stuttered at the beauty of it. She had to have felt it too as she blinked rapidly a few times before returning to her conversation with Sif who was seated on her other side.

As he sat, he nodded hello to the others gathered there. Before he could begin filling his plate with the delicious food before him, Jane was grabbing his hand. Turning he looked into her grey eyes and braced himself for the affection about to come.

“Thor informed me you’ve agreed to be guardian to our baby, Loki. I can’t tell you how that pleases me.” Loki bestowed a rare actual smile on the petite woman who changed his brother for the better. Mostly she annoyed the hell out of him with her science and her inability to understand the similarities between it and magic. However, he could tell she was sincere and so made the effort to treat her in kind. She leaned in for a hug, as he knew she would. He briefly returned it though it was still awkward.

“Guardian? But Loki isn’t married.” A small frown marred the blonde man’s face behind his goatee. 

“Aye, typically Guardians are,” Thor answered with a shrug.

“Breaking convention again, my friend?” Volstagg spoke as he took a bite of breakfast sausage and continued to speak around it. “What have our king and queen to say to that?” Everyone watched in varying levels of humor and distaste as the robust man continued to pack away the food.

Jane spoke up, having released Loki from her hold. “Darcy is my dearest friend and it is with no small amount of love and pride that I chose for her to be a Guardian.” Darcy shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with the attention now focused on her. 

“Loki is my brother. It is right that he be Guardian to my child.” It was Loki’s turn to feel uncomfortable at Thor’s words and he froze when he felt a small hand upon his thigh. His glance slid to Darcy and she gave him an encouraging nod before gently squeezing his leg and removing her hand. Damn those tattoos! He’d give just about anything to not share any vulnerabilities with her. 

Sif rolled her eyes. She was the only one still holding out when it came to giving Loki another chance and spoke her mind freely about it. 

“Brother? You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t teach the kid to take over minds and worlds by the time he or she is three years old.” All eyes were on her and Thor opened his mouth in defense of Loki, but it was Darcy who stood, rounding on Sif so quickly that her chair tipped over onto the floor.

“Jealous much, Sif?” The taunting words caused the lady warrior to stand. She towered over Darcy and with her hands on her hips she would have appeared intimidating to anyone else. But Darcy, feeling her own emotions and Loki’s as well refused to back down.

“Jealous am I? What use will a criminal and a mortal whose fate it is to die millennia before the child be as Guardians?” Gasps came from all at the table and Loki rose standing behind Darcy, a hand on her shoulder in a show of support. 

“You bitch.” Darcy said hotly, tears stinging her eyes. Granted Loki had called her mortal the other day, more than once, but she knew it for the ploy it was to get her to leave him alone. This was different.

“Enough!” The roughly spoken word came from the main doors of the great hall and everyone turned to see Odin there, Gungnir in hand and Frigga standing to his side. An air of disappointment hovered over the queen’s face as she took in the scene before her.

“My apologies, my king and queen.” Sif placed her right fist over her heart and bowed before taking her leave of everyone in the room. 

Loki slid his hand down Darcy’s back, fingers just brushing the edge of her tattoo beneath her shirt. Their eyes met at the pull of desire that rocketed between them. Time seemed to stop and breathing was almost painful until Darcy remembered to take a gulp of air. That snapped Loki out of it and he forced himself to turn and face Thor.

“For what it is worth, I believe the right choice was made. Loki and Darcy will be excellent Guardians for your babe.” Hogun, quietest of the Warriors Three finally spoke up. More of an observer, Hogun rarely spoke without thinking things through. His words carried merit to all present.

“I quite agree,” nodded Fandral.

“Loki as a Guardian makes sense, and who could have more fun with the babe than Darcy?” Volstagg mused and Darcy gave all of them a tremulous smile. 

“We all agree,” Frigga smiled at the group as she and Odin made their way over to the table. Odin didn’t greet anyone, focusing his attention on Loki.

“Loki. A word, if you please?” Phrased as a question, it was more of a command. Loki bristled inside, hating that there was still that small part of him that wanted to please the man who raised him.

“Of course.” He nodded, noting that he hadn’t even said a thing and breakfast went about as poorly as he thought it would. With a small bow to Thor and a kiss on his mother’s cheek Loki followed the older man to a far corner of the room to speak with him.

“Darcy,” Jane struggled to get up from her chair and Thor stood to assist his wife. 

“I’m okay, boss lady.” She saw the concern in Jane’s eyes and rushed to assure her that all was well. Pregnant Jane was a very emotional Jane and between the affection and the tears things could get pretty dicey. 

“But Sif had no right to say anything like that.” Thor wrapped a large arm around his wife’s waist, pulling her into his side for comfort and she sighed contentedly.

Frigga just gave Darcy a very warm smile. “Things will work out as they are meant. Sif will be fine and our Darcy will make a wonderful Guardian indeed.” 

Darcy almost frowned. Frigga was doing it again. That weird, I-know-more-than-you-think-I-do smile. Which reminded her that Loki had not been there when she went to his room last night. She figured she would grab him after he finished speaking with Odin. He couldn’t possibly avoid her forever, could he?

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Odin led Loki over to a far corner of the great hall. The time had come for him to test Loki’s loyalties to Asgard and to his family. He turned to face him and took in Loki’s tense features. His son stood, arms crossed over his chest, feet planted firmly on the ground. His face was a blank mask, and Odin knew that only Frigga could see behind it and so he didn’t even try. The green eyes that had once looked up to him, now looked through him and Odin felt an unexpected pang of regret for all the mistakes he had made as a father.

“My son,” he began, “I have a task for you.”

“A task? You mean a test.” 

“Perhaps. But a request from your king none the less.” Loki arched an eyebrow. A request from his king and not his father? An interesting distinction between words.

“What is it?” Odin sighed internally at Loki’s clipped tone. There was still so much bitterness between them. Maybe someday there wouldn’t be.

“There is a delegation of army generals meeting in a fortnight on Vanaheim. Generals from Asgard, Vanaheim and Alfheim will be there. You will go in my steed, Loki. You will represent Asgard and her throne.” 

“You have a purpose, old man. What is it?” Thor never would have questioned him. Loki questioned every decision he ever made. Funny that it was the younger son who reminded Odin so much of himself.

“It is time for you to step back into your role as a prince of Asgard. You, who longed to show me you could rule our home, will be given the role of Chief General of Asgard’s army. Protect her, defend her, work with our allies, Loki. This is your task.” Odin watched the play of emotion pass over the dark haired man’s face. Surprise, pleasure, suspicion, regret, disbelief. 

“Why me? You could easily send Hogun or even Thor himself.” His voice was calm but Loki felt awash in confusion. 

“Jane’s lying in will be happening soon. I will not ask Thor to leave her side. Hogun is a worthy choice. He would excel in this position. But it is meant only for you, my son.” 

Words floated unsaid between both men. Loki longed to believe that Odin meant what he said. Odin hoped Loki could see this opportunity for what it was. A chance to belong once more. A chance to see how much his family truly loved him. Neither spoke those words.

“Fine. I will attend. For Asgard.” _For Asgard_ He hadn’t said those words in years since the last time he had seen battle with his brother and Thor’s friends. Before the experience on Jotunheim. 

Odin nodded and clapped a hand on Loki’s shoulder before walking away. Loki turned debating whether or not to join the group still at the table but stopped short when he noticed the gaze of piercing blue eyes on him. 

Darcy’s head was tilted slightly to the side in a questioning manner as though she could hear the thoughts in his head. Then he remembered last night when he was sure it was her emotions he could feel through their connection. He watched as she straightened her shoulders and began to make her way over to him. He briefly debated leaving the hall before she got to him, but he knew they needed to have a discussion. She deserved to be informed about how the Mystic they visited had disappeared, and also he had to tell her to stay away from him.

He only hoped she took it well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....I had the conversation between Darcy and Loki playing in my head all week and finally got to get it down for you guys. I was going to add more to this chapter but I think the conversation needed to stand alone. Thank you so much for all the awesome comments and kudos! You are all awesome! :)

Loki led Darcy down a few winding hallways until they ended up at the library. He knew no one would be there at this time, and there were alcoves they could sit in that would afford the privacy needed for this talk. As they stepped through the doorway he felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. This room had always been a sort of haven for him, a quiet place to think, or learn, or just read for the pleasure of it. He often wondered what would have happened had he been able to reflect on his true parentage here instead of having the throne thrust upon him in the midst of his anger. Things might have been completely different. He pointed to a far corner and Darcy nodded as they headed to the alcove there, perhaps he could alleviate the confusion he felt from her.

She watched him walk ahead of her and wondered what he was thinking. If the tattoo bond was anything to go by then it was something sad and personal. It made her want to wrap her arms about him and tell him everything would be alright, but he was giving off a really strange vibe. He’d had her back during that little scene with Sif. She hadn’t needed his hand on her shoulder to tell her that. In fact, had Sif been a man, Darcy was sure Loki would have hit her. 

Darcy took a moment to admire Loki’s form as he walked in front of her. Today he wore what she privately thought of as Asgard casual. Black leather pants and boots, dark green fitted shirt, and black vest. As her eyes roamed his back she had to stop herself from sighing out loud at the ridiculously sexy image he made. It had to be illegal somewhere to look that good. 

The library was a bright place, filled with books stuffed and stacked onto shelves so tall, she thought it was a wonder they didn’t fall over. The alcove he led her to had a window seat wide enough for two people and an amazing view to the gardens below. Darcy wondered how she had never known such a quiet, lovely spot existed within the palace.

“The view is spectacular from here,” she commented, placing one knee on the cushioned seat and leaning closer to the window. 

“It’s my favorite,” Loki admitted, admiring the way she was presented before him in another, shorter version of an Asgardian dress. This time the dress was the color of the sun and he found himself wistfully smiling before he could stop himself. Yellow suited her bright and cheerful disposition.

“I can see why such a spot would be. It’s away from all the usual noise of palace life and you can still enjoy the beauty of Asgard laid out before you.” She turned her head to look at him and he gestured for her to take a seat. Once she complied he sat next to her and wondered why he felt terrible about doing the right thing.

Darcy waited for him to speak but the brooding look on his face seemed to suggest he was lost in his thoughts. Well, she had things to say too and she wasn’t going to wait until he was ready.

“Loki,” he turned his eyes on her and she was struck by the seriousness in the green orbs looking back at her. Her annoyance turned to concern but it didn’t stop her from asking her question. “Why are you avoiding me?”

He leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs and hands clasped together in front of him. “I’m not avoiding you, Darcy,” he quietly answered. “I’ve been busy gathering what little information I can on this situation we are currently in.”

Darcy blinked. “Oh. Why didn’t you tell me? I’d have helped you. What have you learned?”

“Not much I’m afraid. I went into the city last night. I had hoped to find and speak with the Mystic who tattooed us, but there was no trace of him.” He looked down at the floor between his feet, steeling himself for what he was about to say.

“So what does that mean? For us?” Her heart was hammering inside her chest and her side itched so uncomfortably she felt almost nauseous with it. 

Loki took a deep breath then looked back at her. “It means I must explore other avenues for severing this connection between us.” There. He said it, and now he felt so damn sick to his stomach that he wondered if that was truly how he felt or if he was sensing her emotions.

Darcy, who had turned sideways to look straight at Loki, now leaned back against the wall. Her eyes were wide and hurt was plain to see on her face. The sensation of glass shattering within her chest was the most accurate description of how his words had made her feel.

“You…you want to sever ties with me?” Of all the scenarios she thought would happen, this was not one of them. She hadn’t even come up with a half-way decent plan to make him see what it could be like between them yet!

“Don’t be foolish, Darcy. Nothing can come of this,” he spoke rather harshly, and she wondered briefly if he had read her mind. “You don’t know…”

Anger burst through her. Why was it up to him to dictate how things would go? “Don’t know what, Loki?”

Silence.

She waited for an answer. Watched his face become impassive as she stood, hands on hips and tapped a foot impatiently.

“I repeat: Don’t know what? That you’re a frost giant?” Loki reacted swiftly to the words, standing to his full height and reaching to grasp her upper arms in his hands. Oh. Shit. She’d stepped in this time, didn’t she?

He must have sensed her concern because he made sure his grip was light on her arms before responding.

“Who told you that? Thor? My brother has yet to learn how to keep his mouth shut.” He glared at her then let her go when she gently pulled herself from his hold.

“Does it matter? Because I don’t care that you’re a frost giant.” Her voice was soft but there was something behind that stirred the beast within him.

“It should matter!” He hissed at her, angry at the monster within and with her for making it want something it could never have.

“Why?”

“Why? You ask why as though it is a simple thing to explain. Just respect the fact that I will not play along with whatever schemes you may have in your head. We are _not_ meant to be and we will not be. There are answers out there and there is a way. I will find it.” He knew his words were cruel but he needed her to put aside any hopes or fantasies of them being together. Hel, he wished he didn’t have to hurt her, the tears forming in her eyes were like a dagger to his heart.

“But you must feel it, too.” It was a statement, not a question and he had no need to guess at what she meant. Yes, he felt the connection between them, yes he sensed her emotions just as surely as she sensed his. But he would not travel down that road with her.

“Feel what? It’s nothing, just a spell cast on the ink of our tattoos to make us think we are bonded.” 

Her head snapped back as though he had physically struck her. Nothing? It was nothing? Two tears began to fall from her eyes.

“And the fact that we made love that night? Was that nothing too?” Her voice cracked at the end but she eyed him bravely and Loki felt lower than he ever had in his entire life. She was beautiful in her anger, in her pain, and he was the fool who had used her and was now breaking her.

“Darcy…” Her name was an apology and he reached towards her. His hands dropped when she took a step away from him.

“Don’t.” She said, coldly.

“It’s not you, Darcy. It’s me.” She snorted and even he winced at how ridiculous that sounded.

“Yeah, because I haven’t heard that one before. Maybe Sif was right. What use is a mortal around here?” She laughed and it was a self-depreciating sound that physically hurt Loki.

“Don’t be dramatic,” he said roughly, “You know you belong here. Jane and Thor would have it no other way.” She knew he had a point but she was to hurt and upset to care.

“And you? Come on, I thought we were friends. At least tell me what you truly think of me since you’re hell bent on ruining something that could be so good.” 

Loki let his gaze travel lightly over the woman in front of him. What she asked was not easy. He rarely spoke of his feelings to anyone. She deserved this from him, though what good it would do he was not sure.

“You really want to know what I think of you?” She nodded. “Fine. Darcy Lewis,” he began letting his eyes lock onto hers, hoping she would understand so much more than he said now. “You are my friend. The first real one I have had in a long time. You have not judged me for my…missteps of the past few years. When I hear you laugh it’s as though a vibrant spark of life long missing from me has been found.” He stepped towards her and this time she didn’t step away. In fact she stepped closer to him.

“I look forward to the time we spend together conversing about all manner of things. I enjoy your company more than any other. You are my friend, an important one.”

The tears were streaming down her face and Loki lifted his hands to cup her cheeks. His thumbs wiped the tears away as his heart began to race. Her hands came up to wrap around his wrists, holding him there.

“How can you say such things to me and then expect me to let you go?” Her voice was raspy with tears she tried to blink back. Her heart hurt. Her tattoo ached. She knew he was hurting too. And for what? 

“Our tattoos have matching symbols. Honor, protection, unity. Tell me, Loki, what definition are you employing here?”

Loki leaned down until their foreheads were touching. By the Norns, he wanted to take her to bed and never let her go. He wanted to show her all the reasons why he didn’t want to let her go. But the monster inside wouldn’t allow for just that. 

“This is what must be done, Darcy,” he whispered.

“Fine,” she said, “But I want you to remember something.”

“What?” He asked, willing to promise anything if it made her stop crying.

“How this feels.”

Darcy rose up on her toes and planted her lips on his, taking his mouth in a kiss full of pain and want and need and longing. Her hands slid up his arms and over his shoulders and she let her fingertips dip below the collar of his shirt to brush softly against his tattoo.

Loki groaned as her touch sent tendrils of desire through him. He wrapped his arms around her, pouring his own feelings into the kiss until they were both left breathless and wanting by the time they pulled away from one another and went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Five Days Later…

 

Sif made her way through the palace to the Queen’s Parlor. A simple note had been delivered to her earlier on the training field. Her presence was requested by the Queen for tea. In other words, her small altercation with Darcy had not been forgotten. The lady warrior knew she had stepped way over the line when it came to the mortal woman. Darcy had never been anything but funny and likable. 

It was Loki, and the fact that Thor so blindly trusted him yet again that ate away at Sif. And perhaps Darcy had also hit the mark when she called Sif jealous. Those feelings for Thor had never truly went away, no matter how she tried. 

Sif arrived in front of a set of gold trimmed doors and smoothed her hands down the front of her dress. She was never as comfortable off the field as she was on it. And having her appearance requested by the queen made her even more uncomfortable. She rapped her knuckles in a short rhythm on the door and waited barely a moment before they swung open of their own accord. Magic also was another thing that made her feel off balance. If she couldn’t touch it or see the workings of it, she simply didn’t trust it.

She walked through and saw the queen, dressed in silver and with hair neatly done up already seated on the sofa. She placed a hand over her heart and bowed.

“You requested my attendance, my queen?” 

“Sif,” Frigga smiled warmly at her. “Come, sit. It’s been a while since we’ve had the opportunity to speak as women do.” Sif took the few steps that led her to the couch and sat down. Not wanting to put off the inevitable, she opened her mouth to speak.

“My lady, I must…” Frigga interrupted her.

“It’s alright, Sif, we’ll get to it. For now, tell me how your parents fair?” Slightly confused about Frigga’s dismissal of her apology. Sif answered the question anyway.

“They are very well, thank you. My brother, Ryland has gifted them with yet another grandchild. A girl this time, Vanja. Mother is thrilled to finally have a girl to spoil.” Sif grinned, she adored her brother’s children and was happy to finally have a niece as well.

“Life is a beautiful thing, is it not? Nothing symbolizes hope and bright futures more than a birth and a blessing.” Frigga reached for the tea pot already on the table before them and poured the tea. There was no need to ask how Sif drank hers, it hadn’t changed in a millennia.

Sif smiled. “’Tis true, my lady. Thor and Jane’s new babe will bring much joy to the realm.” 

Frigga nodded in agreement. “There has been so much violence the last few years, it will be wonderful to share good news with our people again. And speaking of good news, I hear there have been many women among the newest recruits.”

“There are indeed. They’ve come from all over Asgard to learn how to fight alongside the men. They are a brave lot, and I look forward to working with them.” There was no small amount of pride in Sif’s voice and Frigga believed it to be well earned and told her so.

“No doubt this is a testament to you, Lady Sif and the name you’ve made for yourself as Asgard’s only female warrior.” Sif blushed lightly at the compliment.

“You honor me with such talk. I merely followed my own path.” Sif reached for her tea and took a sip. She hadn’t become a warrior for any other reason than because it is what she always dreamed of becoming. There wasn’t a time when she could recall wanting something more. Except Thor. But it was definitely time to put that dream away.

“You did. And it was no easy path. You chose to follow your heart’s desire, despite what others said and believed about you.” And with a few honest words, Sif knew that the queen was referring to more than just Sif’s journey. She was also alluding to the choice Darcy had made in coming to stay on Asgard. Sif flushed dully at the gentle reprimand. 

“As Darcy has done the same with her path.” Sif concluded out loud and Frigga’s eyes lit up at her quick understanding.

“Yes, as Darcy has followed her own path.” Frigga reached out and gently clasped Sif’s hand. “I know it has not been easy for you, daughter of my heart. Not just your path to becoming the fearless fighter you are, but in other areas as well. There are periods in life that hurt us, but if we give it a chance, there are bound to be brighter days ahead.”

Sif felt a small lump in her throat at Frigga’s words. She always knew she was thought of as part of the family, but it was more than nice to have that idea reinforced, despite her behavior. 

“Thank you,” she returned the hold on her hand and Frigga let go, picking up her tea cup with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Now tell me, I hear your nephew was among those leading a small rebellion to steal some of Idunn’s apples?”

Sif laughed good-naturedly. “Yes, he was! Ryland was pleased with young Tommo’s initiative, bragging to all who’d listen that his son would be the stuff of legends one day. Then Thor showed up and began to recount the time he and Loki had actually made it into the inner orchard before you found them. Tommo’s eyes were so round with awe, I think he’s secretly planning another rebellion soon!” 

The two women shared a laugh. Sif continued to recount tales of her nephews’ adventures knowing all the while when next she crossed paths with Darcy she would have to apologize.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Darcy reclined on a padded lounge chair in the middle of the Queen’s Garden trying to ignore the twitchy, irritated feeling that was Loki beneath her skin. She hadn’t seen him since their conversation in the library but she couldn’t stop _feeling_ him all the time and frankly she was tired of it. Or she wasn’t. She missed him. And at night she swore he thought of her too. Whatever. She didn’t want this sadness, this feeling of disconnect anymore. But she wasn’t sure what she could do about it either. Who could she trust? 

Her eyes stared sightlessly at the small pond where ducks swam before her as she tried to figure out exactly what her next steps should be. They could be so good together, her and Loki, if only he’d let go of whatever was holding him back. There was a genuine fear of hurting her, she understood that, but why? And how? 

Clearly she’d have to do some sort of investigating if she wanted to learn anything. His heritage as a frost giant must be an issue, too. Who could she discuss that with? Thor? No, the giant teddy bear would be so happy to hear of her interest in Loki romantically that he’d probably shout it to the entire realm. She needed someone more discreet. Someone who could keep a secret, someone who….

The snap of a twig startled Darcy who jumped up and whirled at the sound. She let out a relieved laugh when she saw Jane cautiously following the path to her location, one hand on her rounded belly. Her friend looked ridiculously cute and beautiful at the same time in her specially made pregnancy pants and loose Asgardian top in a shade of red that seemed to make her skin glow more. A part of Darcy ached at the idea of carrying a child someday, and she pushed it down. There were other matters to see to first.

“What brings you out this way?” She indicated Jane should sit on the lounge and pulled a matching chair over to sit beside her.

“One of the guards told me you went out this way earlier. And I decided baby and I needed some fresh air, too.” Darcy watched her shift uncomfortably in the seat. 

“I still can’t believe there’s a mini you and Thor in there,” she said as she reached forward to rub the belly a bit. A soft sigh escaped her lips when she felt the flutter of movement beneath her hand. “You look uncomfortable, Jane. Are you feeling okay?”

Jane shrugged off Darcy’s concern with a wave of her hand. “I’m good. My back twinges a bit, but it’s mostly from all this additional weight I’ve put on. I swear I’m as big as a house, though Thor tells me I’ve never looked as lovely as I do carrying his child.” A light blush covered her cheeks and Darcy smiled. Jane noticed the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Darcy, what’s going on with you? You’ve been off the last few days. You smile but it doesn’t reach your eyes. Is it because of Loki?” 

Darcy’s heart stuttered for a moment and her eyes went wide. “Why would it be about Loki? What does he have to do with anything?” 

Jane laughed and reached out to squeeze Darcy’s hand in an affectionate manner. “Calm down, Darce. I happened to notice that with his new duties the two of you aren’t spending as much time together like you used to. Are you missing him?”

_More than you know._ Darcy wanted nothing more than to talk to Jane about Loki. She was so level-headed that Darcy knew she could help find a solution. But she had a baby on the way. There was not a chance in hell that Darcy would add to her worries now. New moms deserved to focus on their families, she would just have to figure it out for herself.

“Oh, yeah. No, I’m good. I kinda miss how things were back home sometimes. Like Joe’s Pizza in Brooklyn, and Stark’s A.I., JARVIS. I swear that thing new all the best places to eat in New York,” she chuckled a bit then noticed Jane’s worried gaze. 

“If you’re not happy…” she began but Darcy interrupted her.

“No. No way, lady. You’re not getting rid of me that easily. I love it here! Honest. It’s just a huge adjustment is all.” Jane didn’t look convinced so Darcy gave her the most winning smile she could muster up.

“I understand, Darcy. I do. Are you sure that’s all that is bothering you?” 

“I promise, Mom. Cross my heart and everything.” She drew an ‘X’ over her heart and produced a comically solemn look that made Jane giggle a bit.

“Okay. I’m not completely convinced but when you’re ready you can tell me what really troubles you.” Jane, who had continued to move restlessly during their conversation finally stood up. 

“Come on, let’s walk a bit. Baby is getting restless and I can’t get comfortable no matter what I do.” Darcy stood as well and they made their way over to a path that circled the pond. 

“Have you and Thor finally agreed on any names?” Darcy asked as they walked. Jane turned to answer, but suddenly latched onto the other woman’s arms, causing them both to halt their walk.

“Jane? What is it? What’s wrong?” 

Jane glanced down and Darcy followed her lead, heart racing with concern for her friend. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Darcy,” Jane’s voice had gone very soft and very scared. “I think my water just broke.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Loki shrugged his shoulders, hating the way he was still so sensitive to Darcy. In the past few days there’d been sadness, despair, anger, and worry. It was worse at night when he knew she was as alone as he was with no distraction from the connection between them. Currently, he sensed a bit of determination? Briefly he wondered what might be brewing in her creative mind before turning his attention to the matter in front of him.

He, Thor and Odin were currently seated in what Loki thought of as the war room. The small chamber, located off the throne room was sparsely decorated with a round wooden table, a handful of chairs, and maps of the nine worlds of Yggdrasil on the walls. At the far end was a door leading out to a small balcony overlooking one of the palace’s many gardens. This was the room where many important decisions were made, wars started and ended, and peace found. 

“I think you’ll have to take Mattias as part of your contingent, Loki. He’s been loyal to Asgard for over two millennia and his service record is unmatched.” Odin watched as his younger son, so serious in countenance, tried hard not bristle at his suggestion. Loki generally disapproved of any opinion he had regardless of whether or not there was any merit to it at all. It continually amazed the king that this was the son most like him, and yet Thor was the one he could understand with ease. 

Loki inferred from Odin’s expression that he expected to be disagreed with. The old fool was in for a shock then, he thought. “I agree. I also believe it a wise move to place Stellan into his place while he gone.” 

Odin simply raised an eyebrow at Loki, while Thor who had taken a sip of ale from his tankard turned questioning eyes on his brother.

“Are you sure, brother? With three of Asgard’s top generals away on Vanaheim we need that position filled by a skilled warrior who can oversee a large contingency of soldiers as well as follow orders from myself and father while you are away.” 

Loki fully expected Odin to jump in and agree with Thor and was therefore surprised when he did not. Instead he nodded once, as though he was waiting for Loki to respond as well. Was this the same man who always had to have things done to his exacting standards?

“You have a point, Thor, but I believe Stellan more than capable.” 

“What about that one incident in Nornheim when Stellan completely disregarded orders? That is no small matter to ignore.” Thor persisted.

“Did you read the reports as to why and what exactly was going on when he disregarded orders?” Loki asked, though he already knew the answer. Thor never did like to read anything that he didn’t have to. A brief memory of their schoolroom days flashed behind Loki’s eyes and he almost smiled. Even then Thor had been willing to agree to anything of it meant his little brother would do his work for him.

“In truth I did not. I listened only to the oral reports General Tallak gave.” Loki rolled his eyes at the expected admission.

Sarcasm practically dripped off his tongue when he spoke. “Of course you didn’t. Over a millennia later and you’re the same as you were when we were children.” Thor lifted his shoulders in a what-can-you-do manner and Loki shook his head. _Oaf,_ he thought with affection for the brother he kept denying.

Loki’s eyes encompassed both Thor and Odin as he spoke. “I’ve read the reports. I’ve also done my fair share of fighting with Stellan and witnessed his abilities first hand. As Chief General, my first decision is to move him into position as General _i franvaro._ ”

Odin nodded, “A wise choice, my son.” Loki noted his approval and couldn’t stop the small burst of pride that went through him. The child inside of him wanted to let Odin know that he could do it after all, but the man he was no, didn’t want or need the validation. However, he said nothing at all. Instead he reached for a scroll lying on the table and began to unroll it.

“I do believe, though that there a few places where…” He stopped speaking and his head snapped up as the blood ran cold in his veins. What was wrong? Why did he feel panicky all of the sudden?

_Darcy!_

Some instinct had him up out of his chair and striding quickly out to the balcony. His gaze scanned the gardens below as Odin and Thor approached behind him.

“Brother, what in the Nine is…” Loki’s hand shot out and grabbed Thor’s arm. He had spotted Darcy and Jane. His woman was leading Thor’s to sit in a chair, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other helping to support the belly Jane was holding with both hands.

“Jane needs help.” Without another word Loki transported them into the garden, leaving Odin to summon assistance for them and contemplate exactly what it was that caused Loki to sense the women’s plight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you as always for your awesome comments and kudos! They keep me inspired :) 
> 
> Also, _i franvaro_ means "in absence" in Swedish so Stellan would be General in Absence of Mattias.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some debating and plotting it appears that all my attempts to keep the birth in one chapter.....weren't happening. I'm leaving for vacation on Wednesday....a trip with my kids to see some family and hang with a very famous mouse! I may or may not have time to update the second half of the birth while I'm away but never doubt that I shall be plotting and planning and writing every chance I get! Thank you as always for your comments and kudos, they feed the muse and keep this writer happy.... :)

Chapter 6

 

Jane lay on the Soul Forge propped up by pillows and watched the image of her body projected above her. Any other time she’d be asking Lady Eir and Lady Ryn hundreds of questions about the way it worked, but as she was currently in the middle of an excruciatingly painful contraction. She bit her lip in an effort to hold back the scream that threatened to erupt from her throat. Thor was there holding her hand and wiping the sweat from her brow. She so very much wanted to be brave for him.

“Breathe, my love, our little one will be here soon,” he crooned to her as the pain abated and Jane wanted to smack the sickening sweetness right out of him. Something of her thoughts must have shown on her face because on her other side stood Frigga who winked knowingly at her.

“You just shout out whatever you need, Jane. I am sure Thor will handle it about as well as his own father did.” Jane cracked a genuine smile at her mother-in-law, enjoying the reprieve between contractions.

Lady Eir was checking the various colors shown over the projection of Jane above the Soul Forge while Lady Ryn prepared to check the positioning of the baby. Sometimes the the technology just couldn’t seem to scan inside the womb properly so Ryn slid soft gloves upon her hands so as not to irritate Jane any more than necessary.

“I’ll need you to lie back into the pillows as much as possible, Lady Jane, we need to ensure that your child is in the proper position now that the contractions are getting closer.” Jane nodded knowing this was normal procedure. She had researched the differences between giving birth on Earth and giving birth on Asgard and was comfortable enough with Eir and Ryn to go along with their procedures.

Thor and Frigga helped to adjust the pillows for Jane and Ryn gently lifted the delivery gown to expose her belly while keeping her patient’s lower half covered with a sheet. 

“I’m just going to press lightly to get a feel for the baby’s positioning. It will be time to push soon enough and we need to ensure the babe is ready to come into the world.” Ryn explained as she placed her hands on Jane’s belly.

Jane nodded and let out a small huff a laughter. “I think he or she is definitely ready.” Her heart was beating madly inside her chest with the thought that she would meet the child she and Thor had created soon. Glancing up, she saw his blue eyes filled with the same emotions and she shifted slightly to lean her head upon his chest.

“I love you, Thor,” she said as he dropped a tender kiss on her forehead. 

“And I, you, my Jane.” Frigga stepped back from the Soul Forge, giving the soon to be parents a moment to themselves. Once she learned from Ryn that the babe was in position she would leave the room completely as the birth of a child was a moment that ought to be shared between the parents first.

Ryn grinned and softly began to press down with her fingertips. She worked silently for a few moments, concentrating on finding the baby’s head and legs. When she finished, Ryn sent a small nod to Eir who made a few deft hand motions on the Soul Forge’s hologram of Jane. She then turned to speak to Thor and Jane.

“It seems the baby is breech. He or she is not yet in the correct position to come through the birth canal.” Thor’s arm went protectively around Jane’s shoulders and they exchanged worried glances.

“What does that mean?” He asked. 

“It means something will have to be done to get the baby into the correct position for birth,” Jane explained, a frown on her face. Her research had led to some interesting ideas on how to do that, some of them downright scary and she hoped not to have to consider them.

“There are any number of things we can do,” Eir answered and gently motioned to Frigga. “Thor, you were also a breech baby, and we were able to successfully turn you with no harm to anyone.”

“It’s true,” Frigga said fondly. “In fact as silly as it may seem, I had your father lean down close to my belly and speak to you so that you would follow the sound of his voice. You had always responded to the sound of him prior to that and we were pleased when it worked for your birth. Perhaps with Eir’s permission we can leave you two alone for a small amount of time?” 

Eir nodded her consent. We’ll be just in the other room, you two go ahead and see if you can talk your baby into position.” 

The three women exited the room leaving Thor and Jane alone. Thor moved so that he was seated on the edge of the Soul Forge next to his wife’s thighs. He smiled at her before bending low and placing his mouth towards the bottom of her belly. 

“Hello, little one,” he began to murmur, using one hand to caress Jane in the direction he wanted the baby to go. “It’s time to come out so your mother and I can meet you. We’ve waited a long time for this moment, for you.”

Jane’s heart fluttered at the sweet words and she ran a hand over Thor’s head. He switched over to speak in his native tongue and though she had no idea what he was saying, she was pleased to feel the baby shifting.

“I think it’s working,” she said letting her hand fall down to the mattress beneath her. She felt the stirrings of another contraction and grimaced. Thor could feel her tense beneath his hand and used his other hand to clasp hers.

“Just breathe through it,” he told her, doing his best to encourage and support. 

“I know, Thor!” She gasped as the pain rose higher. Like the other times she expected the pain to crest and diminish. It didn’t. The pain continued as though someone was sticking sharp knives into her lower abdomen. Jane opened her mouth to tell Thor to get Eir, but the pain twisted deeper and she screamed loudly.

The healers and Frigga entered the room again, concern clear upon their faces and Thor moved to the side to make room for them.

“What is it, my lady?” Ryn questioned as Eir once again pulled up Jane’s hologram on the Soul Forge. 

Sweat and tears dripped down Jane’s face as she gasped out her words. “The baby. I felt….something…twist inside. It hurts!” she wailed, reaching for Thor and crying into his chest as he placed his arm across her shoulders.

Ryn placed gloves on her hands. “My lady, I need to check and see how dilated you are, and then I’ll have to check again the placement of the babe.” As she spoke she motioned for Jane to lay back. Jane’s knees were bent and her legs open beneath sheet. She nodded once in assent to Ryn’s words and the healer moved the sheet. It only took a few seconds to surmise to situation.

“You are fully dilated,” she said as she placed the sheet back down over Jane’s legs. She moved to the side and placed her hands on her patient’s stomach. Though her facial expression did not change, Ryn’s eyes swiftly caught Eir’s. The babe was not in position. 

The tiny hairs on the back of Thor’s neck stood up indicating that something was not quite right. “What is it, Lady Ryn?” 

“The child is still breech,” Eir spoke carefully. Frigga quietly moved to her son’s side and placed a hand on his arm. She knew what would come next, having done her time as a young woman learning the healing arts.

“What….what happens now?” Jane panted as the pain finally began to dissipate some.

“We must turn the baby,” Eir said and explained the procedure. Ryn would use her hands upon Jane’s belly to externally manipulate the baby to move into position. While it was not the best way, with Jane fully dilated, time was short and they needed to move quickly.

“Thor, we suggest you take your mother and wait in the other room with your family.” The healers had learned from past experience that new fathers generally didn’t do well watching this type of procedure and both knew how protective Asgard’s prince was of his beloved wife.

“I want to stay with my wife,” Thor demanded, but Frigga was already shaking her head. 

“My son, it is best that we leave the healers to their job. Jane will receive the best care on all the nine realms.” Jane, who hadn’t said too much for fear of the pain returning, leaned back to look up at her husband.

“Go, Thor. Baby and I will be just fine. I promise,” Thor was hesitant to go, she looked weak and wan already, but acquiesced to her wishes. He bent down to place a swift kiss on her lips then, with a stern glance at Eir and Ryn, he led his mother from the birthing room.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Outside the birthing room was a large waiting area filled with comfortable chairs and couches and a large fireplace that currently kept the room warm and cozy. Some thoughtful servant had left a platter of biscuits, sandwiches and teas for anyone who might desire nourishment during the birth of Asgard’s newest royal family member. Darcy wondered who in their right minds could eat when a baby was being born a couple weeks early? 

Although she didn’t consider herself a religious person, she was raised Catholic and so sent up a few Hail Mary’s and some prayers for the health and well-being for Jane and the baby. It was the least she could do while waiting and the prayers she once recited by rote with her beloved grandfather comforted her as well. 

She stood by the large window with a view of the lake below and sighed. Jane had scared the ever-loving shit out of her in the garden. Darcy swore she’d never panicked so much in her life. Not even when Loki had sent the Destroyer to harm Thor in Puente Antiguo. And wasn’t it ironic that he just happened to show up when she needed him most? Her relief had been palpable. Her solace in knowing everything would now be alright had probably been clear upon her face.

Movement from the corner of her eye caused her to turn her head and she watched as Loki approached her, a cup of tea in his hands. It was odd, that the undercurrents of emotions she was used to feeling throughout the days had seemed to quiet some in his presence. There was a small tug of concern here and there, but for now it appeared that both of their attention was focused rather largely on Jane and Thor’s baby.

He held the cup out to her and she shook her head. With a sigh Loki reached for her hand and wrapped it around the mug. 

“You need it if you wish to be of any use to your friend after the babe is born.” Warmth from his touch spread through her as she took the drink from him. She didn’t particularly want it, but he had a point. 

“Thanks, Loki. And thanks for earlier, in the garden,” her word were quietly spoken. “How did you know to bring Thor there?”

Loki slipped his hands into his trouser pockets and turned his gaze to look out the window. He tried to ignore the urge to pull her into his arms to offer comfort and rest. “The connection between us. I felt your panic, Darcy.” 

“You felt my panic? But how did you know where to find us?” She was genuinely curious. 

“Before I was aware of what I was doing, I was already moving to find you. I can’t explain how I knew where to look, I went on instinct alone.” She hummed softly at his response and they fell silent for a few moments, both still very aware of each other.

“I’m still mad at you.”

“I know.” He paused and then threw caution to the wind for this one moment, “Darcy.” She turned to face him, placing the mug of tea down on the window ledge as she did so.

“Yes, Loki?” He looked at her so intently she almost squirmed beneath the scrutiny, but then he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. For a moment she didn’t move, shocked at the fact he was willingly touching her, but then her own arms came up to lock around his waist and she buried her face into his chest.

“Until you arrived with Thor I was petrified the baby was going to come right then and there,” she muttered into his shirt. She shuddered within his hold and he moved one hand gently up and down her back. 

“I have no doubt you would have been an asset to Jane had the child indeed decide to enter the world at that time.” His low voice rumbled in her ear and Darcy, content to be held shifted even closer to him and he tightened his embrace.

Loki’s chin rested atop her head and he wondered how it was the noise within seemed to quiet down as opposed to the constant drumming of sensation when he was not with her. Even the monster had gone silent for now. Eventually he tilted his head down when she leaned back slightly.

“Do you think everything will be okay?” Darcy questioned, a worried look on her face. Her plump bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she contemplated the various outcomes of the situation. Loki almost groaned aloud at how tempting she was being without even realizing it.

He reached a hand up to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. “Lady Eir and Lady Ryn are the most talented and knowledgeable healers Asgard has to offer. I am sure all will be well.”

Her eyes took in the features of his face, noticing the careful concern he was usually wont to disguise. He always hid himself beneath layers of cool reserve and she wondered if he knew how open he was becoming to her. 

She opened her mouth to speak again when voices could be heard coming nearer. Reluctantly they untangled themselves from one another and if Loki let his hand graze across the side where her tattoo was neither of them mentioned it. 

Nor did they mention the current of heat that ran through them because of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sunlight poured through the windows creating warmth and vitality in the small nursery off of Jane’s recovery room. The birth had been a difficult one, the wait and the worry still ebbing away from everyone, but Thor’s son was here now and all would be well. 

Loki watched as his parents and Darcy crowded around the crib where the infant slept. Their soft coos and smiles faded into the background as he kept a watchful eye on the woman whose tender emotions for the child flowed through him as well. Without this connection with her, would he too be feeling the same kind of care for his brother’s child?

He frowned in thought as his mother and Darcy exchanged glowing looks before they, along with Odin returned to Jane’s bedside. Darcy threw one last glance at him over her shoulder, expression curious, but she didn’t say anything. 

Quietly, Loki made his way to the crib and glanced down at the sleeping babe. 

A boy. Thor’s son and heir. 

For a moment his gut twisted with the idea that the throne of Asgard was now forever out of reach. The one thing he wanted, the one thing he had gone through hell to try and secure, the thing he gave up to save his own life was no longer within his grasp, if it ever had been.

The baby shifted and woke up. Loki’s gaze was drawn to the same clear blue eyes he had looked up to his entire life. 

_Thorson._

It seemed to him that the infant was at ease returning his stare so Loki reached down and gently scooped him up in his arms, cradling him nearer to get a better look. 

“You have the look of your father,” he murmured as the baby sighed contently within his grasp. Figuring that anything he said now was between him and his nephew, Loki continued to speak.

“I hated him for so long that I’d forgotten what it was like to love him. Your father, my brother. And try as I might to hate you, and what you represent when it comes to my place in line for Asgard’s throne…I can’t. Hate you, that is.” The baby gurgled softly and Loki lifted one corner of his mouth in a slight grin.

“I still think your father is a bumbling fool half the time, but he hasn’t let me down yet, and I suppose it is now for me to return the favor. So I promise you, little one, that I will ensure your safety as you grow, and be there for you as I have not been for my brother.”

The baby yawned in response and Loki chuckled softly. “Boring you am I? Perhaps we will see what your affinity for magic is when you get older. Thor will raise you a warrior, but that does not mean your uncle cannot teach you a few things as well.” He watched as the baby’s eyes closed again in peaceful slumber. He placed the infant back in the crib and ran a finger down his soft cheek.

So focused was he on the baby that he completely missed Thor standing in the shadows of the doorway, his face lit with a smile so bright that it could have put the sun to shame.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_”May you grow up to be righteous,_  
May you grow up to be true,  
May you always know the truth  
And see the lights surrounding you.  
May you always be courageous,  
Stand upright and be strong,  
May you stay forever young.” 

Jane’s voice drifted out of the slightly open doorway of the nursery and Darcy paused trying to place the song. Gently she peaked her head around to see her friend in the large hand-carved rocking chair, baby snugged up in her arms. Thor stood next to them, contentment, pride and love so strongly written on his face that Darcy felt her heart squeeze at the beauty of it.

Not wanting to interrupt the quiet family moment, she took a step back and bumped into a warm, solid figure. She would have tripped if not for the powerful arm wrapped around her waist to steady her. The solidness of the grip told her it was a man. The need that settled low in her belly told her it was Loki.

“Steady on, Darcy,” he murmured in her ear and she couldn’t control the shiver that ran down her spine. “Alright?” he asked.

She nodded and stepped away so she could turn to face him. Reluctantly, Loki let her go. He felt the pull of attraction between them, her need. His own. It made it difficult to concentrate on the fact that he had come in search of his brother. 

“Is Thor in there?” he asked, nodding in the direction of the nursery.

“Yes, but don’t interrupt right now. They’re bonding as a new family should.” Loki hesitated. He really should grab Thor now and meet with Odin. He was meant to leave for Vanaheim tomorrow and there were things that still needed to be done. 

 

“I know you’ve got to leave, Loki. But give him a little longer.” He nodded though he was anxious to finish getting ready for the trip. 

“I’m going to my room,” she said, tired from the worry and stress of the day as well as the constant battle to distance herself from Loki and the way he made her feel in more ways than one.

“Alright. I leave tomorrow at dawn,” he replied but his eyes said something different and she caught her breath as a wave of desire seemed to roll through her. Darcy knew it came from him, the slight smirk on his face told her he was aware of exactly what she was feeling.

“Damn it, Loki. Stop. You can’t have it both ways. You want me, but you don’t. I’m not a fucking ping pong ball!” She whispered heatedly, not wanting to ruin Jane’s family time with this problem she and Loki were having.

The smirk left his face, only to be replaced with a clenched jaw and fists curled at his side. He drew himself up to his full height and stalked towards her. For every step he took forward, she took one back until she came up against the wall. He didn’t touch her, but he was so close that if she breathed deeply her breasts would come up against his chest.

“You think you alone are the only one wanting, Darcy? You think you alone are the only one confused about what is real and what is not between us?” 

He reached for her then, one hand closing over her side, covering her tattoo. The sensation of his touch, the heat that seeped through her dress from his hand made her knees go weak with longing. Her hands came up to rest on his arms to hold herself steady.

Furious that she could neither contain nor keep private her reaction to him she said “What are you doing?”

“Gods above,” he muttered, “I do not want this, whatever this is between us, but I’ll be damned if I leave without a proper goodbye.”

Darcy had only a moment to wonder what he meant before he slammed his mouth down over hers in a manner full of possession and power. It wasn’t a tender kiss between lovers, but a statement of fact. He wanted her. And he didn’t want anyone else to have her.

Her reaction to his kiss was glorious and instantaneous. Her arms came about his shoulder and her lips opened so that she could slide her tongue out to mate with his. Loki pulled her closer, pressing himself against her soft body and groaned when she arched into him. He deepened the kiss and had one last coherent thought before he sank fully into it.

He was going to leave them both with something to think about while he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for how overdue this chapter is. I went on vacation at the beginning of April and feel like I haven't stopped running around since. I know its shorter than previous chapters but the story is going to start picking up soon. And if you missed the hint, there's a bit of sexy times ahead for Loki and Darcy in chapter 8 as well as some more plot development. :) Thank you as always for the comments and kudos. You guys are awesome!! 
> 
> Oh and those song lyrics Jane was singing....those are by Bob Dylan. I surely don't own them!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm...hmmm, the first part of this may be a little bit NSFW, but that doesn't mean you can't hide in a corner and read it! ;-) Thank you, thank you as always for comments and kudos, I can't tell you how much it inspires me to keep writing! And thank you fellow tasertricks authors for some truly inspiring works as well because hot damn, people, we have got the sexiest OTP in existence! hahaha!

Tattooed

Chapter 8

 

Darcy felt the coldness of the stone wall against her back but it didn’t bother her. Loki’s solid body was pressed against her front and the heat between them practically consumed her. His hands were on her sides, thumbs resting just beneath breasts aching to be touched. Her own arms were twined around his neck matching each stroke of his tongue with hers. The scent of him was dark, woodsy. Loki. It overwhelmed her as she went up on her toes, trying to get as close as possible to him. 

Loki’s pulse pounded in his ears as his mouth slanted repeatedly over hers. She tasted of fine wine and something he couldn’t define. His hands slid up and over her soft, generous breasts loose beneath her gown. She gasped, breaking the kiss as he palmed and kneaded the weighty globes. He smiled against her lips before sliding his mouth across her jawline and nipping at the sensitive spot below her ear.

“Loki,” she breathed as his thumbs brushed across her nipples sending tendrils of lust through her body.

His hands slid up to her shoulders and gently began to lower the cap sleeves of the gown she was wearing. Slowly, almost reverently he lowered the silky material exposing the tops of her creamy white breasts. His eyes followed the descent of her gown then glanced back up at her face.

Gods, she was a beautiful creature like this; eyes wide with hunger for him and lips swollen from his kiss, he thought. He tugged further exposing one fleshy globe and growled softly as the nipple hardened in the cool night air. 

Darcy’s hands moved to his shoulders, fingers digging into him when he dipped his head and took the hardened peak into his mouth. His tongue swirled around and over it and she had to bite back a small scream when he tugged gently on it with his teeth. 

Her back arched and she cried out as sensation coursed through her. Loki lifted his head and smirked down at her.

“Quiet, darling, unless you want Thor and Jane to come out here.” He then returned his attention to her chest and Darcy bit her lip in an effort to remain silent. So focused was she on what his mouth was doing that she never realized his hands had moved to her hips in order to hike up her dress.

Loki slid his mouth further down, lowering the top of Darcy’s dress as he went. It wasn’t until he was on his knees before her that she realized his intent. 

“Loki, no!” she whispered vehemently “Not here!” He looked up at her, mischievous longing clear in his gaze.

“Spread your legs, sweet girl, I’ve a need to taste you,” he murmured. Heat roared to life through her body at the words and she shifted without thinking. All thoughts of being caught disappeared when he spoke. She needed him to touch her. He lifted her dress the last few inches. 

“Oh you naughty little minx,” His words were so softly spoken she had to strain to hear them over the beating of her heart. “How long have you been walking around without proper underthings on?”

He leaned towards her and blew gently on her bared slit. Darcy’s head hit the wall and her hips bucked as the cool air washed over her. He took on of her thighs and put it over his shoulder then cupped her bottom in his hands to support her. The smell of her evoked a response in him that had him clamping down on his self-control. 

_Taste her._

That’s all that would happen, he told himself and slid his tongue between the folds of her dripping center. Darcy bit her lip as her breathing became labored with every lick. And when Loki dipped his tongue inside of her she grasped his hair with her hands and held him there, hips rocking in time to his strokes. 

Fuck, she was ambrosia and he the unworthy bastard at her feet.

She tasted of honey, sweet and wild and he pressed himself as close as possible in order to taste as much as he could. Sensations tore through him, making his cock grow more rigid and his pants grow tighter. It didn’t help that he was feeling her desire on top of his own urging him to take her higher.

He slid a hand between her legs as he moved his tongue to circle and flick at the tiny bundle of nerves that were currently the center of her universe. Two fingers sunk into her and he curled them hitting the sensitive spot inside. He smiled against her when she squirmed and gripped his hair harder. 

“Loki, please,” she breathed out. He was driving her mad, Darcy believed it as his touch and his tongue brought her to the edge of pleasure. At some point his appetite for her surged alongside her own, and she couldn’t tell where hers ended and his began. All she knew was that she was close and she needed just a little bit more. 

Then he adjusted his position and she couldn’t stop the small cry that tore from her lips as she tumbled from the edge, wave after wave of pleasure chasing her as she fell. He kept pace with her, extending her bliss for as long as possible.

Loki slowed his fingers and his tongue only when she loosed her grip on him. Gently he removed the leg on his shoulder then smoothed down her dress before he stood. Darcy leaned back against the wall, catching her breath and gazed at the man before her. The one currently fucking her with his own eyes as they traversed her form.

“I’m sure the sound was nothing, Jane. I’ll check it out.” 

Thor’s voice was like a bucket of ice water on both of them. Darcy’s eyes widened and she reached for Loki at the same time he reached for her. Not wanting to be forced to make explanations, he quickly pulled her into his arms and transported them to the safety of his room.

They stood in the circle of each other’s arms, their breathing the only sound in the room. Darcy watched his face, the dark beauty of it, the way she could see so much more now that she could feel him as well. There was a struggle within him and she knew he was debating on whether or not to walk away from her at this moment.

“Loki, don’t go now,” she said plainly and his arms tightened around her. His soft smile made her insides turn to goo, even as she felt his arousal pressed against her.

He kissed her then, tenderly, slowly, hands coming up to cup her face. It went on forever, burning her with its gentleness and the way there was something within him she couldn’t define. 

She was more than he had ever hope for and Loki knew he wouldn’t be able to let her go. That didn’t mean he’d ever give in to the underlying need to “claim her” like an animal. But if there was no way out of this bond between them, then he’d find a way to make it work. Darcy didn’t deserve to be cast off on a rock like so much garbage. Not when she was so much more than that.

He touched her almost reverently, fingers skimming down her throat as the kiss deepened between them. He was still going to find out how this whole tattoo connection fiasco happened, but perhaps, well there were worse things that had happened to him.

Breathless and needy he lifted his lips and rested his forehead against hers. There was no small amount of regret in his voice when he spoke.

“I have to go, Darcy.” Her disappointment washed over him and he ached to fix it for her. “My father requested a meeting with Thor before I leave tomorrow. I have no idea how long he’ll keep us and I cannot leave him to wait.”

Darcy understood that duty came first, so nodded before letting go and stepping back. The look she gave him was full of things he couldn’t name, but felt just the same. “Come back to me, Loki.”

He reached out, one hand lifting her chin so he could look directly into her deep blue eyes. “Sleep in my bed, Darcy. I want to imagine you there, waiting for me.” He kissed her forehead. “Warm.” He kissed her nose. “Willing.” He kissed her lips. “Wet.” He kissed her lips again, hard, fast, possessive. 

He straightened his clothes and went to the basin of water on the dresser in the corner to wash up. Then, with one last look for her he walked out of the room, leaving Darcy to wonder about the change in his behavior. Not that she was complaining, but could she dare hope that he was accepting what could be between them?

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

By the time Loki had grabbed Thor and headed to the war room Odin and Heimdall had shared a mug of ale and were on their second. Thor poured himself a mug as well and slid into the chair to left of his father and opposite Heimdall. 

“You boys are late,” Odin said but it was without any true rancor. He couldn’t count over the last thousand years the number of excuses he’d heard about why the two of them could never be on time.

Still, Loki stiffened slightly at the reprimand, old habits tending to die hard. “My apologies. I was detained on my way to Thor.”

Thor snorted softly into his drink and Loki gave him an odd look as he sat in the last remaining chair at the table. His brother only shook his head and motioned for Odin to begin this impromptu meeting.

“Heimdall has brought to my attention the fact there is a danger making its way to Asgard.” He explained to his sons.

“What kind of danger?” Thor asked, sitting straighter in his chair and leaning forward to hear the answer.

The giant bear of a man across from answered in a tone that did little to hide his disgust with whatever was out there. “I know not what kind. It hides from me. I only sense that something isn’t right and it moves closer every day.”

“Perhaps then, we should forgo sending a delegation of from our army to Vanaheim,” Thor suggested with a frown. He’d thought perhaps they were entering a period of peace again. It was his fondest wish to raise his family without the threat of war on Asgard’s horizon.

“It won’t change the plans of whatever is coming,” Heimdall interjected.

Loki shook his head. “I disagree, brother. We will go, but we will cut back the number of soldiers attending with us. I will take only a small contingent, Mattias and myself. Asgard has no need for pomp and circumstance, and I am sure you’d feel safer with more men at your disposal given the birth of your son.” He turned his gaze to Odin and spoke, this time without thought for his words.

“Father, your thoughts on the matter?” Odin blinked. Loki had not called him father in so long, he began to doubt it would ever happen again. He cleared his throat and answered, though it was hard to completely hide the emotion in his voice.

“I believe that would be wise in this situation. Beyond that we need to carry on as though nothing is wrong. Every guard, every soldier needs to be warned of this immanent threat. I trust you to see to it.” 

The men chatted for a little longer, devising plans and back-up plans to keep the realm and its inhabitants safe. Odin was the first to excuse himself and Heimdall followed shortly after, leaving the brothers to discuss alternatives ideas to keep their family safe.

“So Darcy and you, brother?” Thor questioned bluntly when it looked like Loki was going to ignore all his subtle attempts to garner more information from him.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Thor.” Loki raised an eyebrow when Thor outright laughed at him. Reaching into the pocket of his trousers, he tossed a small blue hair tie onto the table. 

“This look familiar? Because I could have sworn Darcy was wearing one in her hair today and yet it was stuck to the wall in the hallway near the nursery. I found it at the same time I noticed traces of your magic in the air.” Loki scowled at him but pocketed the hair tie just the same. Thor looked supremely satisfied with himself for figuring something out.

“Not a word, Thor! Not even to Jane. Darcy and I are…we’re working that out. And I don’t need your help,” he demanded. Thor pretended to be hurt. He placed one hand over his heart and frowned mockingly.

“But remember that girl from our school days? Oh her name…what was it? Mara? I helped you then, brother and she kissed you.” Loki rolled his eyes at the memory of how Thor had persuaded Mara that Loki needed a kiss to save his life from a terrible made-up disease. 

“Yes, your brand of help is not necessary now, brother. I’m sure I can claim a kiss from a pretty woman if need be all on my own.” Some of Loki’s irritation must have come through because Thor’s expression turned serious.

“Is all well between you both, Loki? Though Darcy is like family to me, you are my brother. I would see you happy and settled as I am.” Loki had to bite back the automatic sarcasm that wanted to jump out at Thor’s sincerity.

“All will be well, Thor,” he replied quietly instead and hoped that his words rang true.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

A little while later Loki entered his bed chamber to find Darcy asleep beneath his blankets. He had but a few hours left before he needed to rise for his trip to Vanaheim and all he wanted was to lay with her in his arms. Quickly he washed up and changed into a pair of dark sleeping pants and nothing else.

Loki slid beneath the covers and smiled as Darcy rolled into his heat, her head on his chest and one arm thrown across his middle. She mumbled his name and snuggled in deeper against him. He held on to her, letting his mind and emotions go quiet at her touch. Peaceful slumber claimed him then for in that moment, despite the coming trouble, the bright possibility of a future twinkled before him.


	9. Chapter 9

Tattooed  
Chapter 9

 

Three days after Loki’s departure, Darcy wandered through Frigga’s gardens. Flowers bloomed bright and fragrant beneath blue skies as she followed the winding path towards the pond at the center. She hoped the fresh air would help clear the constant ache that seemed to increase with every day Loki was gone.

Her thoughts took her back to the early morning hours when he had held her close before sliding out of bed to ready himself for the day.

_Darcy’s eyes fluttered open and she nearly groaned aloud when she saw the faint light of dawn creeping in behind the curtains. It was too early to be awake just yet and besides, she felt wonderfully warm and cozy wrapped up in Loki’s blankets with his arms around her from behind. Needing to move, she stretched a little before turning on to her other side. She blinked when she found him awake and watching her._

_“Hey,” she said softly, not wanting to ruin the quiet peacefulness of the moment. Loki’s lips curled up slightly in response._

_“Darcy,” he replied. She held his eyes in her gaze, letting everything she was feeling pass between them. She knew he felt them because there were myriad emotions she was sensing from him as well._

_“How did we end up here?” The words slipped past her lips and she lowered her eyes to stare at the base of his throat. She hadn’t meant to say them, hadn’t wanted to ruin the moment between them, but she couldn’t take anymore back and forth with him. They were either in it together or they weren’t. God, she hoped they were in it together._

_“I’m sure you haven’t already forgotten the events of last night,” he replied with a hint of humor in his voice._

_“Loki.” A gentle reproach fell from her mouth and instantly he knew there needed to be honesty between them._

_Loki lifted her chin. “Look at me, Darcy,” he whispered and when she did he swallowed hard. Everything was there in her face and in the link between them. Apprehension, worry, care, concern, a lingering hurt and dare he even think that love was in there somewhere as well?_

_“You were my friend and then we had a night neither of us can remember and now,” he paused, thinking of how best to put indescribable things into words. “Now, I can’t think sometimes for want of touching you.”_

_His hand cupped her cheek before tucking some loose hair behind her ears. “You are nothing I ever wanted and the one thing I am not sure I can live without. I honestly don’t know how we got to this point. I don’t know, Darcy if we’d be here without our tattoos. Do I want answers? Yes. They will have to wait until after my trip to Vanaheim though.”_

_Darcy nodded, knowing through the link that there was more feeling going on beneath the surface then he was saying. But she needed more._

_“I understand what you say, Loki. Though I’d be lying if I said I had not started to wonder what being with you this way would be like before we got our tattoos. I like you. I like talking with you. I like being with you,” she rested her hands on his chest, letting her fingers gently stroke the warm skin below them. She took a breath and released it on a sigh when he tightened his hold on her, bring her flush against his naked body._

_And oh, hell, was that what she thought it was poking her belly? Yes it was and she really, really wanted to spend the last few precious moments with him before he left doing something a little more physical. And yet, she wasn’t fully satisfied with his answers. It didn’t help that his fingers were drawing lazy patterns across her back that left her skin tingling._

_“Ok, so you’ll go to Vanaheim, then you’ll come back. What do I do in the meantime? I want to know where we stand now, not wait to find out until after your visit.” The words came out in a rush even as she squirmed to create some space between them._

_Loki huffed out a laugh that turned into a groan. One hand gripped her hip, “Darcy, if you want to continue this discussion then for the love of Asgard, stay still!”_

_She felt too good, her curves fitting into him as no other before. Loki took a very deep breath. And then another. Not only did he feel a physical pull towards her, but her emotions were drowning him and he needed to think clearly._

_“You know what I am?” he asked though he already knew she did. “There are things inside of me that could hurt you, Darcy. I won’t allow that to happen.” He was serious, she realized._

_“Loki, you can’t hurt me. I don’t think the bond would let you. Maybe if you just showed me…” He didn’t allow her to finish speaking, instead rolling away and rising from the bed._

_“That’s never going to happen,” he said as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “I will never put you at risk that way.” He stalked over to a pair of double doors across the room that led to a walk-in closet. He returned carrying pieces of the uniform he would wear that day. Trousers, leather tunic, boots, overcoat, vambraces._

_She wondered if he knew how gorgeous he was in soft light of dawn. Naked, semi-aroused and all lean, solid muscle. But it was the way he moved that captured her attention. He was grace and male beauty, and damn if she didn’t want to mark him in some way to ensure he stayed hers._

_“Don’t I have a say in this too?” He paused in his actions to glare at her._

_“You do not,” he said sternly then began to dress. Darcy shook her head, but wisely opted not to argue at this time. She’d work on finding a way for Loki to be at ease with his heritage while he was away._

_She watched as he put his feet through the legs of the trousers and secured them at his waist. Damn, he looked delicious in his dress pants and nothing else. A shot of lust ran through her, and she could tell by the way his eyes widened that he felt it too._

_She rolled onto her knees and inched her way over so she was kneeling on the edge of the bed. With no sheet to cover her, she seemed to glow beneath the sunlight that peeked out from behind the curtains._

_Loki stilled, breath hitching in his throat as he took in the alluring image she made before him._

_“Darcy…” he growled lowly as the itch to claim her reared its head._

_She simply crooked her finger at him, ignoring the warning tone in his voice._

_He never even registered the fact that he was moving until he was standing in front of her. And by the time he did notice, his sweet Darcy had already undone the fasteners of his pants, yanking them down to worship him with her mouth._

She missed him. That thought rolled repeatedly through her mind and she felt the physical loss of him constantly. It was almost as though the connection was on a constant search for Loki’s presence. The ache seemed worse at night when she crept into his bed alone. It made her wonder if he was missing her as well. She’d have to ask him when he returned.

Darcy made it to the center of the garden where she found Jane and Sif chatting while the baby slept in a bassinet nearby. Both women greeted her with a smile and Jane patted the space next to her. 

“Come sit, Darce, Sif and I were just talking about you.” She settled in next to her friend and Sif leaned forward to look directly in her eyes.

“We haven’t had the chance to talk since the incident in the great hall, Darcy. I was out of line on a few things I said and I want to offer my apologies for insulting you.” Sif sat back, not offering any explanations for her behavior. She always felt an apology should be given with sincerity and not with excuses.

Sif’s words reminded Darcy of that particular morning. She’d almost forgotten about it with all that had been going on between herself and Loki. She didn’t hate Sif and she wasn’t truly mad at her either.

“It’s forgotten, Sif. I know I said some not nice things too. I apologize as well.” Sif nodded her head, relieved that the exchange had been short and simple. Darcy was a friend, and she hoped to keep it that way.

Jane began to cry softly and Darcy placed a hand on her arm. “Uh, Jane? You okay? Because if things aren’t okay, I’m sure Sif wouldn’t mind kicking some ass for you.” 

Sif rolled her eyes good-naturedly at Darcy’s words, but leaned forward to watch Jane as well. 

“No, it’s these damn hormones. Ever since he was born I’ve not felt myself. I love him, I’m so happy to have him and Thor, but I can’t stop crying over every damn thing.” She put her face in her hands and let the tears come. 

 

Darcy wrapped her arms around Jane offering comfort. “Aw, Jane. Things will straighten out and you’ll get back to science with your baby strapped to your back.” 

Jane cried harder and Darcy exchanged ‘What now?’ looks with Sif, who looked just as lost until an idea formed in her mind.

“My sister-in-law dealt with the same thing after my nephew was born. Perhaps you’d like to speak with her? She’s actually with Lady Eir right now.” Sif motioned with a hand towards the palace.

Jane’s head lifted. “Give me wormholes and rainbow bridges to explore and I can handle days in the field or in the lab with no sleep. Give me a baby and I fall to pieces,” she let out a small sigh. “This is normal, though?”

“It’s normal.” Sif answered. “Now go on, perhaps there are also some herb packets that Eir can give you to help you feel better too.”

Jane stood, wiped the tears from her face and turned towards the bassinet. “He just ate and went down for a nap. Darce, do you think you could keep an eye on him? He should sleep for a while yet before his next feeding. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes at the most.”

Darcy grinned at her. “You just leave Prince,” she paused for a moment. “Uh, Jane? Have you and Thor come up with a name yet? Because Prince No Name isn’t gonna work.” 

“Thor and I are still trying to choose,” she explained with a small lift of her lips. “He wants Bor for his grandfather. I want Richard for my father, but Thor doesn’t want it. He claims It’s not _Asgardian_ enough.”

Darcy snorted. “More like it’s the name of the guy you went on a date with before Malekith tried to take the Aether from you.”

Sif laughed and Jane shrugged. “I’ll be back very shortly.” She bent down to place a soft kiss on her son’s cheek and ran a gentle hand over the soft blond hair on his head. Moments later she made her way to the palace infirmary for a quick chat with Sif’s sister-in-law and the Lady Eir.

Once she was away, Darcy turned to Sif. “Want to hold the baby?” 

Sif shook her head. “That might wake him, I’m sure we should let him sleep.” 

Darcy waved off Sif’s statement. “Nonsense. He’s a baby that is all they do. I’m gonna hold him. As his awesomely cool Aunt Darcy and his Guardian, I reserve the right to carry him whenever I choose.”

“So be it, Darcy. But if you wake him and he cries, on your head will it be when Jane asks what happened.” Sif was smiling though as Darcy stood and went to scoop the little prince into her arms. 

“Isn’t he just precious, Sif? I can’t believe how tiny he is.” She rocked him back and forth as she settled him in her hold. He barely stirred and slept on contentedly.

The two women lapsed into an easy silence. One contemplating the tiny miracle in her arms and the other wondering about the possibility of a brighter future. Birds chirped in the trees and slight breeze moved through the air. It was truly a gorgeous day.

Sif would never be able to recall the exact moment she knew something was wrong. Instinct, honed by years on the battle field had her on her feet with sword in hand. Her eyes roamed the garden, seeking out possible hiding places and escape routes. Protecting Darcy and the baby was now her only goal.

Darcy’s eyes widened when she saw the warrior goddess move to stand in front of her and the baby. “Ah, Sif don’t you think…”

“Darcy, listen to me. Any moment now something is going to happen,” Sif whispered fiercely. “You must stay behind me at all times. I will get you and the baby back to palace. Do you understand?” 

The younger woman tightened her hold on her charge and nodded with wide eyes at Sif. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She wanted to ask about a gazillion questions, but was forestalled when a loud popping noise signaled the appearance of a dozen giant blue warriors.

“Frost giants!” Sif exclaimed as they circled around her and Darcy. Her eyes shifted to each creature as she spun to look at each one in turn. Darcy stayed at her back with every movement. 

“Oh my god,” Darcy murmured eyes going up and up meeting the red eyes and bloodthirsty smiles of each giant. Fear gripped her and refused to let go. She had no idea how they’d make it out of this one.

 _Loki!_ She thought of him, as one of the giants leaned in towards Sif.

“Leave before you are killed for trespassing!” Sif shouted. The giant just laughed.

“Asgard’s king and his sons have caused much damage to Jotunheim. We are here to collect our due.” The hatred on his face made the breath catch in Darcy’s throat. Unconsciously, she squeezed the baby closer and he let out a small whimper.

Sif’s sword raised higher as alarm bells began to ring. The giant in front of her just laughed.

“Let the fun begin,” he growled as guards and warriors poured from the palace into the garden. Leading the charge with Mjolnir in his hand was Thor. 

What followed was a dizzying blur of sword clashes, ice flashes, shouts and screams. Sif saw Thor engaged in a brutal attack with one of the giants as teams of warriors tried to keep the others at bay. She reached back for Darcy, yanking her forward. 

“Now, Darcy, do not stop, do not look around! We must get out of here!” By this time the baby was wailing, but he could hardly be heard over the fighting around them. 

Down past the turns of the path they ran, almost to the edge when a giant stepped out in front of them. He appeared more menacing then the rest and Sif, not one to back down from any fight, felt a frisson of fear run through her.

“Not so fast. I want the babe.” He said, malevolence pouring from him in waves.

“Never!” cried Sif, but it was already too late. A second giant, bruised and bloody from the fight appeared behind them, scooping Darcy and the little prince up in to coldness. Darcy's terrified screams rent the air even as she tried to protect the baby in any way she could.

“Nooooo!” Thor cried as he used one final blow with Mjolnir to knock the giant he was fighting off of him. He’d been watching Sif lead Darcy and his son to safety and had believed them almost there.

He came flying, straight towards the giant that had his son and friend, but they vanished before he could get there. One by one the remaining giants followed suit and Thor sank to his knees a scream like none he’d ever let loose before filling the air.

He hurled Mjolnir with all his strength, not caring that it smashed through trees and statues in the garden. He had to get his son back. Now!

Those around him stilled, waiting for some form of direction, but none was forthcoming until their king made his way to edge of the garden. Odin motioned for them to step back and made his way to his son. He stood next to Thor who was still on his knees and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Thor looked up at him, a haunted look upon his face. “They took him from me,” he whispered brokenly just as Jane and Frigga came running from the palace.

Jane ran straight for her husband. “Where’s Darcy? Where’s our son? Thor? Thor? Why are you…” She clamped one hand over her mouth as she noticed the way many of the others avoided her looks. 

“No,” she whispered before her face crumpled and she too went down on her knees. Thor reached for her blindly, pulling her into his chest and rocking with her in an attempt to offer comfort.

“I’ll get them back, Jane. I swear it.” Thor repeated hoarsley. “I will. They’ll be okay.” 

No one moved, no one breathed for what felt like an eternity while they waited to be told what would happen next. Eventually Odin stepped forward, ready to put plans into motion. However, a bright golden light filled the space before him. It flashed once, brilliantly then was gone.

In its place stood Loki in full battle gear, anger, rage and fear stretched across his features. He met Odin’s gaze head on.

“Where is Darcy?” As much as he tried to control the roiling emotions within him, Loki’s voice shook when he spoke her name.

“She has been taken from us, along with your nephew,” Odin replied. “There was an attack.”

“Who, Father?” He spoke with deadly calm and Odin shivered slightly at the menacing tone. “Father, who took Darcy and the baby?” Loki insisted, louder. Frigga moved to her son’s side as Thor and Jane stood up.

It was Frigga who clasped his hand in hers and tugged so that he would look at her. Her voice was as steady and loving as it had been his entire life, so he was unprepared for the words that came out of her mouth.

“Darcy and the baby were taken by Frost Giants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even going to apologize for the bit of cliffhanger there. But here's a pic of Loki for you! :) (super thanks to leftennant for showing me how to post images!) Thank you as always for your comments and kudos! They are always appreciated!
> 
>  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the awesome comments and kudos!! You guys are the reason I keep writing. :) This chapter was interesting because I wanted to get Darcy and Loki's reactions to things just right. I hope I've done them justice. Enjoy this next piece of the story!

Tattooed  
Chapter 10

 

 

Darcy shivered and clutched her nephew close as she was placed on a cart of some sort and pushed over the dark, barren landscape of Jotunheim. It was cold, colder than she’d ever felt before and if it weren’t for the heavy cloak that had been wrapped around them upon their arrival she was sure she and the baby would have frozen to death. Craggy peaks and endless caverns only added to the desolation of this place. It didn’t help that her “hosts” only grunted at her and ignored anything she said. Thankfully the baby had settled down and fallen asleep to the slight swaying motion of the cart. It gave her some time to think.

And she had a hell of a lot to think about. The first thing being the fear that at any moment the frost giants could end her life or the life of her nephew. The second was that they would torture them. Fear, anger, determination. It all rose within Darcy to an overwhelming degree and she vowed to herself that despite any horrors, she would do what she could to save herself and the little lion asleep in her arms.

The giants began to murmur to themselves as they got closer to the palace. There was an air of excitement as crowds of Jotuns lined the pathway leading to the gates. At first, Darcy thought she couldn’t understand them, but then she tilted her head and listened harder.

“Laufey will be pleased, I think.” Said a male as she rolled past.

“Look how little and scraggly she is. And that little runt of hers too! Our king will laugh at how breakable the wife and son of Thor are.” Said his friend.

Wife and son? Of Thor? Oh god. They thought she was Jane! What did she do? Should she correct them? Would it be safer for her and the baby to play along? Fuck! 

Darcy could feel panic once again rising in her chest and willed herself to take slow, steady breaths. If she were on her own panicking would be acceptable, but she had this little life with her, one she was asked to be named Guardian of, and damn if she wouldn’t do her duty. But oh god, she wished for Loki, or Thor, Frigga, Sif…any of them, even Odin if it meant getting them out of here!

They rolled through the gates and on down a narrow, rocky path to the coldest looking place she’d ever seen. It looked more like a mountain then a place of residence of any kind, palatial or not. Everything was in shades of gray. And there was no light. No fire to brighten up the darkness. Darcy wondered for the first time if the redness of their eyes gave them the ability to see without anything but the dingy, natural light of Jotunheim.

Eventually the procession to the palace stopped. Four giants surrounded her and one easily lifted her and the infant off the cart, setting them down on the ground. It registered then that she’d been touched by frost giants, but no harm came to her. She filed that fact away for later reflection as she was _gently_ nudged through enormous doorway.

She frowned at the giant who nudged her and he growled in response. “Move, human. Our king would speak with you.”

Through the entryway and into a cavernous hall they went. Darcy’s stomach clenched with unease. Jotunheim and frost giants were things not spoken about much on Asgard so she had no idea what to expect. She only knew that Loki feared what he could do in his Jotun form. 

Mammoth blue warriors lined the walls of what she thought was the great hall. No one moved, no one spoke as she was led to the throne at the end. This must be Laufey, she thought and swallowed thickly the knot of panic that seemed to build in her throat.

 _Please, God, if you’ve ever been with me, let Leo – sorry Jane I’m naming him Leo – sleep through this unharmed._ The silent prayer repeated like a litany in her head as she got closer to nasty looking Jotun on the throne. Finally, she was stopped a short distance from him.

Darcy stared up and up. Not only was his size intimidating but the hatred that bled from his red eyes washed over her, making her shiver more than the frigid air did. This was not going to go in her favor.

“I can smell your fear, human,” he said as he leaned towards her. “It pleases me that you know I can rid the realms of your existence in a heartbeat, before your fool of a husband can save you.”

Had teeth ever seemed so ferocious before? Because Laufey wore an expression that suggested he’d rip her apart with his teeth if the mood struck him.

Darcy gathered whatever courage she could find within herself. “Thor will come for us.” The words were shaky at best and her voice little more than a whisper but speak out she did.

Laufey laughed in her face. “Think you that I would let that arrogant fool cross my borders without my knowledge. No. He will not bring war here again. We will be waiting for him, and you will watch him die. Then, when he is gone…..your son and then yourself. I will have my revenge on Asgard and the Casket of Ancient Winters will be mine once more.”

She stood her ground, fighting hard not to shake too much, or let him know how rattled his words made her feel. “When the might of Asgard comes for you, Laufey,” she began, “I want a seat to watch you burn.”

Gasps could be heard throughout the hall, and Laufey snarled at her, teeth bared as icicles formed over his hands. He stepped down from the throne and stood in front of her. He bent slightly at the waist so one icy finger rest just above Leo’s head.

“Little bitch, have your say now, but it will be you screaming when Thor and that child die by my hand.” Laufey stepped back, pleased to see her cower before him. He motioned to the guards around her.

“Take her to Farbauti. Let the witch care for the prisoners for now.” 

Darcy was glad to exit the great hall as her knees were ready to give out and Leo was starting to stir. What was she to do to feed him?

_Loki, if you can feel me, please hurry!_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Loki paced in front of the throne, his stride angry. His hands were clenched in fists at his sides and every so often sparks of gold would shoot off his fingertips. Rage, unlike any he ever felt before slithered through him, whispered to him to kill all the Jotuns and take back what belonged to him. 

Darcy. 

Even now he felt her panic and fear and it drove him nearly mad. Footsteps sounded and he snapped his head to watch the arrival of Stellan, Sif, the Warriors Three and Heimdall. Odin brought up the rear followed by Frigga and Jane. Formalities were dropped as everyone gathered into a circle. 

“We need more than just a plan,” Thor stated as he wrapped a large arm around Jane who wrapped both her arms around his waist to give and receive comfort. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying but no one mentioned it. No one mentioned that hers weren’t the only ones either.

“Yes,” agreed Heimdall. “The frost giants have never before been able to cloak themselves from my sight. I can’t even say for certain how they got past the guards. Loki has ever been the only one with that ability and this is nothing like his power.”

Uncomfortable silence reigned briefly while everyone recalled Thor’s coronation and the way Loki had let in the frost giants. Loki looked like he wanted to harm someone but Frigga placed a gentle hand on his arm. He clamped down on the urge but only because his mother was in the room.

“Sif, you were with Darcy when the attack began. Can you walk us through what happened?” Frigga questioned in an effort to gather as much information as possible. Her sons and her husband were ready to go off to war, rightly so, and she wanted to know everything she could.

“Aye, my lady. Jane had left to visit the healers. Darcy used the opportunity to scoop up the baby and cuddle him close. In hindsight, this may have saved his life.” She took a deep breath and continued, knowing that this was painful for those present to hear. A warm hand settled at her back and she realized Stellan was offering her his silent support. Sif cleared her throat and continued to speak.

“I can’t say for certain what tipped me off to their presence. Perhaps centuries on the battlefield have honed my instincts well. I knew something was wrong and so drew my sword. I ordered Darcy to stay behind me. It took mere seconds for the giants to arrive. I fended them off as best I could until help arrived. At which point, my goal was to get my charges to safety. I failed in that regard. Darcy and the baby were taken steps from the safety of the palace.”

Loki growled in frustration but responded quietly to Sif’s explanation. “Had you not felt trouble brewing and drew your sword it may have been worse, Sif. You did as you were trained to do. Darcy and my nephew may be better off for that.” 

She blinked at the sort of compliment from Loki, shocked that he’d be understanding in the least. It was no secret his friendship with Darcy or the way his relationship with Thor was starting to heal. Still, they had always been rivals and this was a welcome change.

“Our army gathers, Chief,” Stellan addressed Loki. “I’ve taken the liberty of having the troops divided into sections and ready to leave at a moment’s notice.”

Loki nodded and crossed his arms. “No mercy will be shown to our enemies.” His voice was hard, unyielding.

“Loki?” Odin questioned, knowing how this could affect his son. 

He spoke again, firmly, determined eyes locking onto Odin’s tired ones. “No quarter given, Father. No one takes from Asgard that which belongs here.” Slowly, Asgard’s king nodded. 

“No quarter.” Agreement shown on his face, though it burdened his heart. 

“I agree,” said Thor, his gaze fierce as he eyed the circle of his most trusted family and friends. 

Unspoken were the words from the brothers’ youth. When they would follow Odin and speak of being kings one day. 

_When I am king, I will hunt the monsters down and slay them all._

The memory lanced at Loki’s heart but no longer due to the lies he had once been told. But because he’d have to slay the monsters who were merely bigger versions of his natural form. Thor must have sensed where is mind had wondered because he nodded once at him, and though no words were spoken, Loki felt the brotherly support wrap around him anyway.

The conversation continued with the Warriors Three and Stellan chiming in with various ideas for how best to proceed when Loki felt a surge of icy fear in his gut.

Darcy.

“We need to leave.” He stated and his tone brooked no argument. 

“We need a plan, brother.” Thor was insistent. He would not go for his son and Darcy without proper precautions for their safety in place. 

But Loki was beyond listening. Instinct clamored within him to get her now. He turned on his heel, ready to walk off and go it alone but was brought up short by Odin standing in front of him.

“Move, old man.” Loki attempted to go around him but found he could not move.

“I am not without magic as well, Loki. Something you choose to forget. You’ve never gone to battle without a plan. This is unlike you. Two lives are at stake here. Remember that.” Odin spoke softly but with resolution.

Loki was angry, Darcy’s fear had yet to abate and he _could not move!_ “Damn it, Odin! I need to get to her, to them!” His face contorted in rage and Thor was reminded of the time Thanos had used the mind gem to control Loki and the fight they’d had on the top of Stark Tower. It was a look Thor had never wanted to see again. 

Releasing his hold on Jane, Thor went to stand in front of his brother. “Release him, Father. Release him now.” 

Odin acquiesced to Thor’s demand and Loki stumbled forward a bit after straining against the hold he had been in. Thor caught his upper arms.

“Brother, you have ever been the one to make the rational plan, the one to ensure every possible outcome and maneuver has been accounted for. Please, wait before you rush off and help us help Darcy and my son.”

Loki saw the truth of Thor’s words in his eyes. As much as he wanted to transport himself to Darcy’s location a foolproof plan was definitely needed. And as one of the few who had ventured into Jotunheim secretly and survived; he had a knowledge that others did not.

“Fine,” he said ignoring the way his own worry and fear made him feel like coming out of his skin. Thor clapped a hand on the back of his neck to bring their heads close.

“Let’s bring our family home,” he whispered before releasing Loki.

Loki nodded and turned, catching sight of his mother’s gaze on him. He wondered briefly what her thoughts were, but kept his attention on the task at hand. There would be time to question her later, when all were home safe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. I love all the love you are showing this fic! Seriously, it totally makes me so proud that this little story of mine means something to you. Also I want to thank crazynoona and joanacchi for the amazing artwork they have done for this fic! You two are so talented and to use that talent for this story is so awesome! All of your artwork, comments, and kudos keep me inspired! Thank you, thank you, a million times thank you!! 
> 
> Shadows_Of_Shemai: You might just recognize a line in here. ;) Thank you! LOL
> 
> Artwork:  
> http://joanacchi.tumblr.com/post/122134744095/a-quick-tasertricks-fanart-from-one-of-my-favorite
> 
> http://soothsayerstale.tumblr.com/post/121641277737/i-am-no-bird-and-no-net-ensnares-me

Tattooed  
Chapter 11

 

 

Darcy held a crying Leo as she paced the confines of locked room she was in. She rocked him, sang to him, and tried to do everything within her power to calm him, but to no avail. The baby was hungry and he needed to eat. Tears of frustration welled in her eyes as she looked down at his face.

“I’m so sorry, baby. Aunt Darcy has the proper equipment, but the well is dry. I can’t feed you,” she paced some more, but still he cried.

“I know they’re gonna come get us soon. Your papa and your Uncle Loki make a hell of a team, or so your papa says whenever he talks about the past.” 

But Leo was having none of her conversation. His cries echoed of the stone walls until finally Darcy heard the key in the lock and a frost giant, slightly bigger than Loki in size came in the room.

She wore a loin cloth and nothing more. Her body was covered in slightly raised sigils and her feet were bare. Long, dark hair flowed down her back, and her eyes were a violent shade of red. Still for all of that, Darcy wasn’t as scared as she ought to have been.

“I am Farbauti,” she said simply. Darcy just stared at her unsure of what she should say or do. The frost giant waited a moment or two before speaking again.

“You are not Jane Foster,” she proclaimed over the sounds of the infants wails. “Else you’d have fed that child already.” 

Farbauti did not wait for a reply, instead she stepped from the room only to return seconds later a pouch of some sort of material in her hand. Darcy’s best guess was that it was similar to leather. 

Slowly, Farbauti approached the human and infant. “I should not be doing this, but the child must eat. This is similar to cow’s milk on Midgard. It will not harm him, and will satiate his hunger.” She spoke brusquely but with some kindness, yet Darcy wasn’t sure if she could trust her. Leo really did need to eat, though.

_Jane, I hope you forgive me if I make the wrong choice. But baby needs to eat._

Hesitantly, Darcy made her way to the side of the large cot in the room. Farbauti followed her and held out the pouch to prisoner. 

“As you can see I’ve attached a makeshift nipple. This will have to do.” Darcy shifted Leo so that he was cradled in her arms, then reached for the pouch. 

“Alright, baby, this is the best I can do for you,” she murmured, heart breaking at the tiny tearstained face.

She placed the nipple against his mouth and immediately he latched on. Instead of wails and cries, the room was filled with the sounds of Leo greedily sucking down the milk Farbauti gave him. Darcy watched him intently for any signs of an adverse reaction. When there were none she turned her gaze to the frost giant in front of her.

“You didn’t have to help, but you did,” she stated calmly. “Why?” 

Farbauti ignored the question. “I will bring you more when it is time for his next feeding. You will find clothes in the chest over there,” she pointed to the opposite corner. “Behind the door next to it is a room where you can relieve yourself if need be.” 

She nodded once to Darcy and left the room, locking the door behind her. Darcy was equal parts confused and anxious. Farbauti was the enemy, right? So why did she do something almost kind? 

What was her motive? Laufey was going to kill them anyway. Darcy blanched at the thought. Ok, no, Laufey was not going to kill them because Loki and Thor and Asgard were on their way. They had to be. 

Eventually, Leo’s hunger was satiated and Darcy put the pouch off to the side. She could tell his bottom was a little damp so she placed him in the middle of the cot. She was sure that Leo could not roll since he was only a few days old. She went over to the chest and pulled out some square clothes.

“Oh, god, kid,” she muttered, “These are probably worse than what you’ve got on now.” 

She sighed and went back to the bed to change him. Once that was done she brought the dirty clothes into the other room, where she was surprised to see a sink and something resembling a toilet. They were built for someone of Farbauti’s size which meant they were only slightly larger than Darcy was used to. Again, Darcy had to wonder what, exactly, was Farbauti’s role in this frozen land.

Upon returning to the cot, Darcy noticed that Leo had fallen asleep. She quickly built a border around him with the two blankets provided and then turned her eyes to the room she was in. Anxiety and fear still laced her thoughts, and she swore Loki’s feelings were mixed in there too however she decided not to dwell too much on that. Right now, she needed to see if there was a way out of this cell.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Farbauti’s rooms were in the lowest part of the castle. She rarely had visitors, indeed she was most often left to her own devices, so it was a surprise when Laufey’s guards brought the human and the infant to her. She was told in no uncertain terms that they were to stay with her until such a time as Laufey called for them. Until then, she was to keep them alive.

She locked them in the spare room. Then set about putting away the jars of healing poultices and potions she was working on. It was only minutes later that the screaming of the infant reached her ears. At first, she ignored the cries knowing Jane Foster would feed her babe and that would be the end of it. But when the wailing continued, Farbauti knew that something wasn’t right. A mother would feed her child. But someone who was not? They would not have the ability. 

Pain, a thousand years old, lanced her heart. Once she had a son to feed but then he had perished when Asgard had come for the Casket of Ancient Winters. She couldn’t bear to hear another child’s screams again and had gone to fetch milk from the kitchens. 

No one questioned her, no one bothered her. She was the unwanted mate of King Laufey and though that made her a queen in theory, she much preferred the solitude of her rooms. Being much smaller than the average Jotun was seen as an embarrassment, but Farbauti had long since gotten over the idea that her height was a failure. 

Now she did as she pleased, whenever she pleased. In this case, gathering food for a helpless baby was what she wanted. The woman had been hesitant to take the offering, and Farbauti had seen the worry on her face, but she would not reveal the lady’s secrets. Let Laufey figure out his own mistake. He deserved more than any embarrassment that could come from this situation anyway.

With a sigh, she finished putting her things away. Dinner would be ready soon, and she’d probably have to bring some back for her _guest_.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Loki stood on the steps of the palace, feet planted firmly on the ground and hands clasped behind his back. He wore his armor and helmet, ready to leave as soon as the word came in from Stellan. He watched as his army gathered themselves for war. The rising sun glinted off of shields and swords as men and women quietly gathered their weapons and armor. Stellan had already separated them into troops, each with their own commander. Each commander knew where they were going to land on Jotunheim and what their roles would be. By the Norns, he hoped things went according to plan. Darcy needed to come back to him whole and unharmed. If she didn’t…he couldn’t even stomach the thought.

And his nephew. Two innocents in the hands of creatures who would tear them asunder if given the chance. He’d kill all the Jotuns in their sleep if that’s what it took to bring his family home.

Footsteps alerted him to the sounds of people approaching behind him. He turned and watched as Thor and Odin came to stand with him. Odin, already looking older with his greying hair and beard seemed to have aged tremendously overnight and Loki’s heart constricted. Despite the anger and the bitterness, Odin looking so defeated was never something he thought he’d ever see. And he had to admit it pained him to see his father this way.

And Thor. Loki knew he and Jane hadn’t slept either. How could they? He’d never before cared much for what Thor went through, but today, seeing the despair in his big brother’s eyes, Loki understood that the giant oaf, wasn’t truly an oaf at all. If anything Thor was, and always would be the thorn in his side forcing him to do what was right, over all that he could have done wrong. 

“Father, brother.” He greeted them. “We are almost ready to go.” 

Thor nodded. “You’ve done well gathering the troops and we have a strong plan in place. With any luck we shall have Darcy and my son home by nightfall.”

Loki made a murmur of agreement as they all took in the sight before them.

“Boys,” Odin began and they both turned to him. He cleared his throat and continued to speak. “I have often failed in many ways as your father. I have been wrong on many occasions, and let pride get the better of me more than once. Loki, this is especially true in your case.”

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Loki cut him off. “Father, now is not the time for this kind of discussion.”

Odin shook his head slowly. “Now is the perfect time, my son. You need to know that I am proud of you. Both of you. I have no doubt that your mission will succeed and you will bring the babe and Darcy home.” 

“But are you not joining us, Father?” Asked Thor, confused over Odin’s words.

“I am not. This war, this mission is for you and your brother. I will stay here and defend Asgard from the throne.” Loki was sure his mouth opened and closed a few times. Whatever he had expected Odin to say this morning, this was not it. 

“Father,” he started but couldn’t seem to find words for anything else. 

Odin placed a weathered hand on his shoulder. “Save it for when you return, son. It appears your army is ready to hear from you now.”

Thor clasped Odin’s forearm in his hand as Loki turned to see Stellan signaling him from below. All were ready and waiting on his word. He stepped forward as his brother and father stepped back. This was Loki’s moment, they knew and so gave him the space he needed.

The crowd went silent as Loki’s eyes roamed over them, the details of who was present for this day impressed upon his memory. 

His voice, when he began to speak, was deep and strong and carried to all the way to back of the crowd.

“Yesterday our home was invaded and two of our family taken. Darcy of Midgard, and the newest Prince of Asgard were stolen by frost giants. We go to take them back.”

He paced up and down the length of the stairs as he spoke, eyes always meeting the many in the crowd who watched him.

“Many of you have offered your services to Asgard’s army in the past. Still more of you have joined for the first time. Your allegiance to this realm will never be forgotten, but the Jotun are a formidable enemy. You must be prepared. The ice in their veins is so cold you will burn to death from their touch. Do not let them touch you. Do not let them corner you. Work together, and remember the common goal. To bring back that which belongs here.”

They were so quiet a pin could drop and be heard, but Loki could sense the anticipation building. He finished off the speech quickly, ready himself to lead the fight.

“We go to war, but we will not be defeated.” The cheers and whistles came in waves. Loki raised his hand once more for silence. A moment passed, then two before he spoke again.

“We. Are. Asgard!” 

He finished off the speech to the deafening roar of the crowd. Turning, he saw Odin and Thor clapping along the chants of _Asgard!_ coming from behind him.

Odin nodded once before disappearing behind the palace doors, leaving the brothers alone. Silently, Thor extended his right arm. Loki waited a heartbeat before extending his own. The brothers clasped forearms as their eyes met and held. 

Words were not necessary to understand the message. Together they would bring their family home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the love!! It keeps me moving, even when the muse is being difficult! This chapter is needed to set up a few things...but don't worry...next up is the rescue. :)

Tattooed  
Chapter 12

 

 

Darcy woke to the sound of Leo crying. Surprised that she’d slept at all, she quickly sat up and gathered the baby into her arms. The cloth diaper he wore wasn’t wet, so she assumed he must be hungry again. A glance at barred window showed that the gloomy grey skies had turned to night, a fact that caused the knot in her stomach to tighten.

How much longer before help came?

She slid to the end of the bed and stood up, letting Leo rest against her shoulder. One arm held him as she used the other hand to rub his back. She hoped Farbauti would return with another pouch of milk for him. Otherwise she didn’t know what to do. 

As she walked her eyes scanned the room once more. After Leo had fallen asleep she used the time to search for a way out. To her dismay, there was none. For a while she explored every nook and corner of the room, hoping against hope a trap door or a hole in the wall would show up. When nothing happened she lay down next to Leo and let silent tears roll down her face.

Never before was there a time where she felt so helpless and alone. Even when Thor and subsequently Loki entered her life, she faced the trouble that followed with little fear and much curiosity. She wasn’t on her own this time, though. Leo was in her care, and that meant no reckless decisions could be made.

_Loki, hurry!_ Darcy thought yet again and let out a low gasp when a warm tug emanated from her tattoo. Did he know she was thinking of him? Could he sense her still, even a world away? What if this was his way of reassuring her that he was coming? That he would not let her down? Hope sprang to life inside her. 

Leo’s cries quieted down as he fell back into a restless sleep in her arms. Darcy continued to pace the confines of the small room with him in her arms. She had yet to remove the heavy cloak from around herself, fearing the chill of Jotunheim would harm her and leave Leo defenseless. As hard as it was to walk in it, keeping warm was definitely a priority.

The door squeaked open and she turned to see Farbauti standing there with a pouch of milk and a bowl of leafy looking greens. Darcy’s stomach rumbled at the sight and she realized it had been a while now since she ate anything. 

“I’ve brought food for you and the baby,” Farbauti explained with a cool demeanor as she closed the door behind her and walked further into the room. Darcy thought briefly of trying to run around her and out the door, but let the idea go. She didn’t know anything about the realm she was on. Where would she go? How would she keep herself and Leo alive? She’d revisit the thought after she ate.

Farbauti placed the bowl down on the chest and handed Darcy the pouch. Her eyes ran surreptitiously over the baby swaddled in layers of cloth and her face softened momentarily. If she hadn’t been watching, Darcy would have missed it.

“He’s okay,” she said softly, guessing that Farbauti was trying to gauge Leo’s well-being. She took the pouch from the frost giant just as Leo started to whimper. “Thanks for bringing food.”

Farbauti watched as the woman sat to feed the infant. She was curious about this Midgardian who seemed so oddly courageous. There was fear and apprehension of course, yet the well-being of the baby came first with her. 

“What is your name, Midgardian?” Farbauti asked before she thought better of it. It wouldn’t do to become friendly with the prisoner. If Laufey found out, well she’d just keep whatever she learned here a secret, like so many secrets she kept before.

“Darcy,” she replied, gaze leaving Leo’s face to look into red eyes that showed more curiosity than coldness. “I don’t understand. Why are you being so kind?” The question was hesitant at best and Farbauti’s respect for the small woman slid up a few degrees. Few had the gumption to converse with a being straight from their nightmares.

“Though Laufey’s actions show otherwise not all of us are monsters.” There was something in her words that made Darcy’s heart ache. A sadness, maybe, or a wish for things to be different? 

“On earth, or Midgard, there are many different races of people. Those of us who are smart realize that the actions of a few don’t define the many,” Darcy explained. “You are different, though, then the ones who brought me here.”

Farbauti nodded. “I am. Though my stature leads others to believe I am less somehow.” 

“But you’re not, are you? You carry yourself with a dignity the males who brought me here lack.” 

“I am queen of Jotunheim, Darcy.” Farbauti’s simple statement shocked Darcy and silence hung in the air between them. Darcy was sure her mouth was gaping open like a fish.

“I don’t understand.” Darcy placed the now empty pouch on the bed next to her and shifted Leo over her shoulder so she could attempt to burp him. She hoped he didn’t pee on her, but had a feeling he was due to go soon.

“Life on Jotunheim is far different than anything you would know. Our history is as vast and as long as Asgard. Once our kings were revered, our queens adored and our realm peaceful. The Casket of Ancient Winters sat in a place of honor in our main hall. It gave this world light and sustenance and peace.” Farbauti’s eyes shifted to the barred window in the room. 

_How can I make this Midgardian understand,_ she thought. 

Darcy remained silent, sensing that she was about to get a brief history lesson that she might not ever have the chance to hear again.

“A few generations ago, Laufey’s great-great grandfather ascended the throne. Yorik was very intelligent yet very cruel. He manipulated and bent the power of Jotunheim’s throne to his will. His mate, Vana, was equally as smart. From them came a line of succession starting with Laufey’s great-grandfather, Gauti. His grandfather, Thyd, and his father, Klore. Each king proved worse than the one before. It was Laufey who lost the Casket of Ancient Winters to Bor.”

Darcy stood up and walked over to grab a few clean strips of cloth from the chest. Farbauti moved the bowl of food out of her way then placed it back when she was done.

“Bor is Thor’s grandfather, yes?” she asked when it seemed as Farbauti would stop talking. She changed the baby swiftly, before swaddling him up again.

“Yes. Laufey started dozens of wars with Asgard over the years. Jealousy of their realm, imagined slights and whatnot added up to a constant flame of hatred in his gut. Until the day Laufey went too far and stole from Bor.”

Darcy rocked Leo and wondered if Farbauti even realized the parallels in her story and the situation now at hand. 

“Bor showed up with his army and laid waste to Jotunheim. Some of us hid in temples, praying to the Ancient Ones that we would survive. Many did not,” Farbauti’s throat clogged up and Darcy wondered who she had lost that day.

Quiet stretched out between them until the queen spoke again.

“Laufey swore vengeance. He swore he would return the Casket of Ancient Winters to its rightful place. When Odin’s second son offered Laufey the chance to kill Odin in his sleep, he jumped at it. I tried to warn him it was a trap and not to go. As his mate, my words should have been sufficient to stop him but he was lost to the workings of his own mind.”

Darcy’s brow furrowed in thought. “Okay, I thought Loki killed the king of the Jotuns that night?” 

“No. Laufey was near death when he was tossed from Asgard. Some of the giants who brought you here were the ones to find and bring him to me. He lived, though the other realms believed him dead.” 

“And now he’s taken me and Thor’s son in attempt to strike back at Asgard?” Darcy laid Leo down in the center of the bed. She was tired, her arms needed a break, and there was more she wanted to learn from Farbauti. He was safe enough there, surrounded by extra blankets and she was only steps away if he cried.

“Yes.” She answered and then waved a hand towards the bowl of leafy greens she had brought for Darcy. “You should eat. I have no doubt Asgard will come for you, and you will need your strength. The leaves are similar to what you would find on your own realm.”

Darcy scooped up the bowl with a grateful nod to Farbauti, sat down on the chest and began to eat. _Not half bad,_ she thought as the hunger pains began to dissipate.

“Can I ask you something?” she said between mouthfuls. “You said as Laufey’s mate that your words should have been enough to stop him from trying to kill Odin. What does that mean?”

Farbauti sighed. Darcy was full of curiosity and she had other duties to attend to, however what could it harm to answer her? She never had the opportunity to speak with a Midgardian before and this one was more intriguing than any Jotun she knew as well.

She settled herself into a seated position on the floor and rested her back against the wall. Explaining how Jotuns mated and what that bond meant would take more than just a few words.

“Jotun bonds are unique to each pair, Darcy……”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much you guys for all the love you show this fic! I wish I could send you all some Loki love to make up for the slow updates. So now we're at the rescue, and I've had to break it down to two chapters, so below is part one. I need to thank my friend RA for the idea spark I needed for this to flow as well as it did. Without her, I'd be lost and still trying to figure out what would Loki do! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Tattooed   
Chapter 13

 

The trip into Jotunheim was not without difficulty. How would one move thousands of soldiers without use of the Bifrost? It was an issue that had kept Loki and the others awake most of the night. Eventually they came up with a plan to utilize multiple hidden passageways. Frigga and Odin would use magic to conceal the travelers under dense fog. Loki would have done it, but he _needed_ to be out in front with Thor, leading the way. 

The plan was simple enough in theory. Thor and Loki would infiltrate the palace. At the needed time, a signal would go up alerting Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral and Sif to move in the soldiers they commanded. There was no margin for error. Darcy and the baby _would_ come home this day.

Thor and Loki stood in the shadows of a cave high in the cliffs of Utgard overlooking the palace below. The only light was the dull grey of dawn trickling in from the opening. Loki adjusted and readjusted his armor while Thor fidgeted with Mjolnir in his hands. The tension in the air was thick, the worry and the determination filling up the silence as they waited for the guards to make their next rounds 

Thor glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye and wondered if he realized the significance of this moment. 

“What, Thor?” Loki snapped, counting down the minutes in his head to the opening they needed to slip inside the palace. Thor ignored the impatience, fighting his own desperate urge to just start smashing things. 

“When was the last time we stood as one this way?” 

“Right before we arrived here.” Loki returned.

“Loki.”

“Thor.” He sighed. “I am aware that we once again stand on Jotun soil ready for battle.”

“Loki,” Thor began only to be interrupted.

“No. Don’t. It is enough that Father needed to speak his mind before we left. I cannot listen to you weep with emotion on top of the nervous energy you’re expelling.” The slight condescension in his tone was enough to make Thor chuckle slightly.

“My nervous energy? How many times are you going to adjust your armor, brother? Everything is in its place as it was just a moment before.” 

Loki eyed Thor with a slight lift of his lips. “After all this time, brother, you still wear the helmet of a bird.”

“You do not want to start that again do you? Cow.” The familiar game of their younger years seemed to help ease the ball of tension in Loki’s gut.

“Cow, is it? At least the horns are intimidating. Wings are soft.” Loki sniffed at the insult to his helmet.

“You do recall I can fly, don’t you?” Thor replied laying a hand on Loki’s shoulder and waving Mjolnir in his face.

“I recall that Mjolnir has the power to fly. You grasp the handle and ride, dashing red cape fluttering in the wind.” Despite the seriousness of the situation Loki couldn’t hold back the laughter at his brother’s horrified expression and even Thor had to laugh as well.

A few moments later they both quieted down and Thor cleared his throat. “Loki, if things go wrong…”

“They will _not_ go wrong. We are going to bring my nephew and Darcy home.” The dark-haired god turned searching green eyes to his brother. “What is this, you’ve never worried like this before?”

“But my son,” said Thor around the lump in his throat. Jane was simply devastated and leaving her had not been what he wanted to do. He was torn between wanting to destroy everything in his path and weep for what his child and Darcy must be going through.

Loki turned to face Thor completely. One hand came up to cup the back of his brother’s neck, forcing Thor to look at him. “Your son and Darcy are coming home today. We will not lose and we will not go without them. For what it’s worth, brother, you have my word.”

He hoped this time there were no lies. His tattoo had itched uncomfortably throughout the night alerting him to Darcy’s restless distress and apprehension. Combined with his own emotions over his link with her, his nephew and Jotunheim it was almost enough to bring him to his knees. 

Thor nodded at his words. 

“Good. The guards are about to change shift.” Loki reminded him. 

Loki reached for Thor’s arm just as a blast of cold panic rolled down his spine. “We must go now.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Darcy was rocking Leo back to sleep from his early morning feeding when the door flew open with a bang. The nasty looking frost giant who had marched her to Laufey the day before snarled at her.

“The king wants to see you in the throne room. Now.” He pointed a sharp looking spear in her direction as she jumped back, clasping Leo as close to her as possible causing him to cry.

Farbauti entered the room, another guard at her back. “Give your son to Farbauti, Jane Foster.” Darcy blinked, recalling that none but Farbauti knew she was not in fact Thor’s wife. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the queen nod almost imperceptibly. Darcy hoped this meant when help finally arrived, the frost giant could be counted on to get Leo to safety. 

There was no time to consider other options as the guard jabbed the dull end of the spear into her side. Darcy yelped as the tattoo burned from the contact. Quickly she passed the whimpering baby to Farbauti who stepped out of the room. One hand rubbed her side as her heart raced with fear. Whatever happened next, Leo had to be alright. 

“Move, woman,” the guard demanded and Darcy made her way out of the room behind the second guard. Silently she followed behind him, eyes alert and searching for possible escape routes as they made their way to throne room.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Loki and Thor watched from a dark alcove as Darcy was marched passed them, a pointed spear at her back. Both men bristled with anger and Darcy must have sensed something because her head snapped to the left. She didn’t see anything but the way she continually massaged her side swept through Loki’s tattoo like wave of fear and need combined. It took every ounce of willpower he had to stay still though he did raise one hand to the back of his neck. One finger slid beneath his collar and across the top of his tattoo and he hoped she understood the unspoken message that he was coming for her. He dropped his hand back to his side and let out a silent huff of air. It would have to be enough.

The two warriors waited silently for another moment before Thor motioned to Loki to start moving. Before he could, a female frost giant walked by their hiding place, a sleeping baby in her arms. Thor attempted to leap from the alcove but only Loki’s arms wrapped around him from behind prevented him from giving away their hiding spot. 

“I know, Thor, but we must wait for the right time. Look!” Loki hissed in Thor’s ear in an effort to still his movements. Thor stopped and they watched as small group of heavily armed Jotuns passed by.

Loki loosed his hold on Thor and cautiously checked the area for any more guards. When he was sure it was safe they made their way into the throne room just in time to see the Jotun king they believed dead threatening the life of Darcy.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Darcy stumbled over panic-laden feet as she was brought once again before Laufey. This time the battle-scarred giant stood mere yards away from her, causing her to look up to see him. He snarled at her before turning away in disgust.

“Does your husband not care for you or your son, Jane Foster?” he taunted. “I’d have thought Asgard’s golden boy would have come to retrieve his family by now.”

From their hiding spot near the entryway Thor and Loki exchanged looks of shock and confusion. Laufey had been presumed dead, yet here he was and he apparently thought Darcy was Jane.

Despite the shaking and the fear Darcy managed to speak up. “Thor will come.” 

Laufey laughed harshly. “Little mouse, the last time he was here Daddy had to come rescue him and that worthless excuse of a brother of his.”

Darcy sucked in a breath at the insult to Loki and before she could think better of it she blurted out a defense. “He’s not worthless, asshole!”

Laufey’s reaction was unexpected. “Oh? Quite defensive over Odin’s mistake aren’t you? I wonder what your husband would make of that. Is the babe even his?” He nodded towards the back of the room where Farbauti stood, rocking the enemy’s child.

“What’s your problem with Thor anyway?” Darcy asked, trying to distract Laufey’s attention from Leo. If she could just keep him focused on her…

Laufey’s blazing red eyes shot back to defiant woman in front of him. “I’m surprised he hasn’t recounted his stories of glory and triumph over the monsters for you. He has brought war, like his father to my realm. He has murdered and plundered and taken from us time and again, as Odin has done before. Does it please you to know you lie with a killer?” 

Darcy swallowed thickly as he leaned down to get in her face. “It’s been almost twenty-four hours. Do they think so little of you, Midgardian?”

“They’ll come,” she stated pushing back her fear, “and when they do you’ll wish you hadn’t taken us.” 

Laufey stood up and laughed again. “Does the little mouse think to threaten me?” One arm extended down so that his fingers were pointed at her throat. A blade of ice formed around his hand and Darcy squeaked when the tip stopped just inches from her skin.

“Perhaps I should destroy you now and leave your body for Thor to find,” Laufey threatened.

Darcy’s heart pounded inside her chest and she made a concentrated effort not to move. Somewhere in the back of her mind was the random thought that this must be why Loki was so afraid to get close to her, but there was no time to dwell on it. Cold sweat dripped down her spine. _Oh god, not like this. Please not like this._

Laufey nodded to one of the guards who came up behind Darcy, one enormous hand on her shoulder to keep her in place.

Loki motioned for Thor to keep his eyes on the female giant who had Leo, then stepped out from their hiding spot. With a confidence that belied his worry for Darcy he strode down the center of the throne room looking for all the world like he owned it. 

“Laufey!” he called, darkly amused at the number of weapons that were suddenly trained on him. “Would you kill the life mate of your son?”

“My son is dead. Something your father knows all about, Odinson.” Laufey hissed, ignoring the small gasp that emanated from Farbauti.

“Odinson is a bit of a misnomer,” Loki began coming to stand next to Darcy. One hand reached out to brush against hers. “Hang on, sweet girl,” he murmured to her before turning back to the Jotun king.

Darcy felt her knees shake, her relief was so great. She wanted to cling to him but Laufey had yet to remove the blade of ice from her throat.

“I thought I killed you,” Loki stated in a bored tone.

Laufey raised a blue eyebrow at him. “You almost did. I expected your brother to retrieve his family.” 

“He’ll be here, though you seem a bit confused.” Laufey slowly lowered his arm, the ice disappearing as though it hadn’t been there at all.

“I have no time for your word games, God of Lies. Speak plainly before I kill you as well.” Laufey was at the end of his patience and without his word, the other guards in the room had closed ranks around Loki. Soon they would all be dead and he would have his revenge.

Loki enfolded Darcy’s hand in his and raised it to his lips. He placed a brief kiss on her knuckles and lifted one corner of his lips, winking at her boldly before releasing her hand. He turned his attention to Laufey, wishing he’d made sure he was dead when he had the chance.

“You had the right of it when you said this woman was my lover. But she is more than that and she is no Jane Foster.” Loki smirked as comprehension lit behind the hatred that lay in Laufey’s eyes.

“And the child?” he growled, his eyes flicking towards the corner again to check that Farbauti still held him.

“Oh, the child is Thor’s, and I’ll be taking him with me when I take Darcy as well.” The self-satisfied grin on Loki’s face pissed Laufey off to no end and he promised himself that he would take his time killing him.

“You will not be going anywhere, son of Odin,” Laufey roared only to have Loki cut him off.

“I believe I already explained that calling me _Odinson_ was a bit of a misnomer. Especially in light of the fact that Laufeyson is more accurate.” Loki watched as perplexed anger crossed Laufey’s face.

“Enough of your lies! Take him to the dungeons,” he directed the guards. Before they could reach for Loki, he let his skin fade to blue.

For a heartbeat no one moved, no one spoke. Then Laufey lunged towards Loki, wrapping his hand around the now blue god’s wrist. Anger turned rapidly to shock when nothing happened.

Everyone stared stunned at what had just happened and only one voice could be heard. A small quiet moan and sob from the back of the throne room.

“ _Valdi?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for your viewing pleasure, Jotun Loki....for reasons!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the time between this update and the last. I struggled a bit here with how to pull it all together and I hope I've done well with that here. Thank you as always for all the kudos, comments, shares on tumblr and recs on my fics. You guys are an amazing group of readers, writers and artists, and I am honored to be a part of this awesome fandom!

Tattooed  
Chapter 14

 

 

When Loki strode down the center of the throne room, Thor was sure he would be ran through by one of the guards, but not one spear pierced him. He listened intently to the exchange between Laufey and Loki, shocked by Loki’s public admission of his true parentage and relationship with Darcy in the same breath. Then he noticed the smaller female Jotun holding his son.

She was staring at Loki as if she’d seen a ghost and Thor knew that this was his moment. Loki had Laufey distracted so he stealthily crept up to her. He just came up next to her when she must have sensed his presence. She turned to face him, baby cradled in one arm and one finger resting on her lips, signaling Thor to be quiet. Then she offered the baby to him without protest.

Too stunned to do anything else, Thor nodded and gingerly cradled his son against his chest. He relished the feel of the tiny body against his and had to choke back tears of relief at the sight of his son sleeping soundly in his arms. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood that way, but the female Jotun nudged him and pointed towards the exit. “Get your child out of here, quickly!” she whispered. 

With a nod of thanks Thor quickly headed out the way he’d come. Sif and Stellan were waiting at the gate. Sif would take the baby back to Asgard while Stellan, the Warriors Three and the rest of Asgard’s army approached. Thor was determined to back up Loki no matter which way the situation went now.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“What kind of sorcery is this?!” Laufey shouted as Loki yanked his wrist from his grasp. Fire practically leapt from enraged red eyes.

Loki was not unaware of the panic and fear radiating through his connection to Darcy. It was also clear upon her face. He knew he needed to create some sort of distraction to free her from the guard’s hold because once he had her safe he was going to rain hell on this cursed realm and all who resided in it. 

“There is no sorcery. Only truth.” His calm reply seemed to set Laufey off. One gigantic fist swung towards Loki who made to duck out of the way. Only the blow never made it that far instead the small, female Jotun who had cried out when he revealed himself jumped in front of him taking the hit that was meant for him.

“Bitch!” Roared Laufey as she went flying across the floor. 

“No!” Screamed Darcy, struggling out of the guard’s grasp. Loki grabbed onto Darcy, pulling her into his side in a protective stance. She held on to him, relief mingled with fear.

“Loki,” she breathed out. “Don’t let him hurt her.” She caught his sharp nod out of the corner of her eye as Laufey, breathing heavily and shaking with rage, turned his attention back to them.

“You take orders from her?” 

“She is mine,” He growled emphatically. “It isn’t a matter of taking orders so much as doing what benefits both of us. Something you clearly do not understand.” Loki cast a quick glance at the female Jotun, surmising from her response that she was his biological mother. She recovered rapidly from the hit, gaining her feet under her while staring straight at him.

“What would you know, boy? Raised by Odin and Frigga, you’re soft, weak as I knew you’d be.” Laufey was goading him now, trying to get the reaction he needed to go in for the kill. The babe was gone, his stupid wife had handed him to Thor and never looked back, but Loki and his apparent mate? Oh, this would be just as good and perhaps he’d only maim the idiots who had grabbed the wrong woman.

Rage tore through Loki along with bitterness until anger was a white hot torrent within him. At his side, Darcy caught her breath at the sheer amount of emotion coming off of him in waves. And then there was no more time to think.

Loki moved with lightning speed, stepping in front of Darcy even as he pulled daggers from somewhere on his person. Laufey laughed leaning forward into a crouch, ready to spring at Loki just as Mjolnir crashed through stone nearly missing his head. He jumped back eyes widening slightly at the amount of Asgardians that were pouring into his palace. 

Loki used the element of surprise to send both daggers straight at Laufey’s chest. They burrowed deep, drawing blood as the sound of clashing swords and shouting warriors filled the air. Without hesitation he produced still more weapons from where Darcy couldn’t tell. Then she couldn’t see at all because Farbauti moved in front of her as well, spear in hand defending her from any who would try to harm her while Loki was distracted.

The next few minutes were a blur to Darcy of moving bodies and screams. Her attention as drawn time and again to the dangerous dance between Loki and Laufey. Hits were exchanged, blood drawn on both sides, and Darcy was terrified the giant would win due to his size alone.

At one point Thor had joined in, standing shoulder to shoulder with Loki as they fended off Laufey as the other frost giants were slowly defeated around them. 

Darcy jumped when a spear rolled into her foot. Glancing around she noted there was no one coming after it and so picked it up herself. It was heavier than she imagined it would be but she was able to heft it well enough. Testing the weight of it she felt if she could get the opportunity to use it, she would have no problem throwing it at a target.

As if the gods heard her, she was presented with a moment seconds later when Farbauti moved to help Loki by fending off one of Laufey’s henchmen so that Loki could strike again. 

“Darcy,” Farbauti yelled, “Get behind that column and stay there!” She took off and Darcy glanced around to see that no one seemed to be watching her. This had to be her moment.

Stepping forward instead of the direction she was told to go in, Darcy got into position, counted to three and launched the spear. To her surprise it hit the intended target, protruding from Laufey’s abdomen. 

“Take that, asshole!” she yelled then gulped when his attention landed on her. He tore the spear from his body and took a threatening step towards her.

“Darcy!” Loki growled, red eyes flashing when he saw she was unprotected and once again within Laufey’s sights. But there was no time to do anything more than grab her and pull her behind him as Farbauti came flying past his left side. Her left arm was covered in an ice that came to a sharp point, and in her right hand was a sword.

“You told me he was dead!” she screamed as the sword pierced his heart and the ice punctured his abdomen close to the wound Darcy had inflicted. Shock crossed his face as he went down hard, the knowledge that Farbauti, the mate he had ignored for centuries had made the fatal blow clear in his mind. He fell to his back, breathing hard as the fighting around him slowed to a stop, the Jotuns watching their dying leader.

With a herculean effort he lifted the spear as life spilled out of him. He thrust out catching Farbauti by surprise and twisting the spear completely in her gut. She screamed as pain overwhelmed her. And Laufey let out a hacking laugh one last time before his eyes closed forever.

“Farbauti! NO!” Darcy wriggled out of Loki’s hold as the Jotun queen stared yanked the spear from her own stomach. Blood poured from the gaping wound and she stumbled before collapsing into Darcy’s arms as the Midgardian ran to her side. 

Around them the Jotuns began to surrender. With no king and soon to be no queen there was no reason to continue the fight. Darcy paid no notice to this as she lowered Farbauti to the ground, hands over the wound trying to stem the flow of blood. She turned her face to Loki as tears poured from her eyes.

“Loki, please!” she begged, knowing already that he couldn’t do anything. Farbauti would not survive the damage inflicted on her by Laufey.

Tentatively Loki approached, crouching down beside Darcy to stare at the woman who had given birth to him. Slowly he shook his head.

“I cannot save her, Darcy.” He felt the wave of deep sadness that passed through his mate and wanted to shout at the unfairness of watching her hurt and not being able to fix it.

Farbauti watched emotions flicker across the face of the son she thought she lost. _He was alive!_ All the years of despair washed away while she looked up at him. Even as she felt her pulse slow she knew it was worth it for this moment.

“Valdi….” She began before coughing up some blood.

“Conserve your strength,” Loki said to her quietly, unsure in this moment what he should do. The sound of Stellan and Hogun organizing the surrendering of the Jotuns faded away as he chose to hold his Jotun form for Farbauti. Despite being moments from death there was a peace in her expression that confounded him.

“Valdi,” she began again. Her voice was little more than a thready whisper now and Loki leaned down closer to hear her speak.

“Had I known…I would have come for you.” Farbauti’s breathing was labored, the struggle to stay alert enough to speak draining her faster. “I failed you, my Valdi.”

Loki let his hand drift to her shoulder, squeezing slightly as her words sunk in. He didn’t notice Darcy move back to give him space. He didn’t realize Thor now stood next to Darcy while they waited at his side. 

All he could focus on was the deathbed apology he had just received. He let his other hand reach down to clasp Farbauti’s. With unshed tears in his eyes, Loki spoke.

“Laufey failed the both of us.” He watched as she took in a shuddering breath and nodded before death claimed her.

A silent moment passed before Loki released her hand and stood. Turning on his heel, he barely had time to stop moving before Darcy threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly murmuring words of comfort into her hair and relishing the feel of her own arms around him. Later he would think about the danger she’d been in. Later, he would think about what all had transpired here. Later, he would reevaluate his position on many things. But for now, her touch was all he needed to still the rage that lingered inside of him.

Thor clasped his shoulder and Loki felt himself automatically ease back into his Aesir form. With a slight tilt of his lips, Thor nodded and Loki understood that it was with acceptance of him completely. He was about to speak when Darcy lifted her head from his chest. Looking down on her red, tear-streaked face, messy hair and too many layers of clothes, he was sure she never looked more beautiful to him.

“Thor?”

He turned to her, relieved to see her alive and okay despite the trauma of the last twenty-four hours. “Yes?”

“Where’s Leo?”

Thor blinked, as did Loki, before answering her question with another of his own.

“Who is Leo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things happened here that were unexpected. I'm sorry. It hurt writing it, but it had to be done. So I offer you cookies and hugs to make up for it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me apologize for the stupidly long wait for this chapter. Life happened, I wrote a little bit, life happened some more...okay a lot more, and then some writer's block occurred. But then there was this little thing that concavepatterns and I did on tumblr that inspired some more writing (thank you again for that, my friend!), then additional life happened. I am so sorry. I hope this chapter helps make up for the wait, as Loki and Darcy needed to say a few things to each other.

Tattooed  
Chapter 15 

 

Jane paced the length of the family suite balcony for the hundredth time that morning. Worry for her son, her husband, her _family_ in her heart and on her mind. She needed desperately to hold her baby again and never let him go. She longed to have her husband on one side and the sister of her heart on the other. 

Pain, worry, fear ate away at her. Usually she could be rational in any situation but not this. Not when she had no control over the outcome and her only hope rested on the shoulders of Loki. She knew the whys of his actions in the past, understood that by the time he made it to New York it was the Mad Titan who controlled him. However, there was still so much resentment within him that she could only pray that he did the right thing now.

A loud bang and a bright light resonated from the observatory. Jane’s eyes turned to the Bifrost and her heart nearly stopped in her chest. 

“Thor?” she whispered.

Light footsteps sounded behind her and she knew it was Frigga. A gentle hand settled on her shoulder, a show of affection and support.

“Odin has gone to see who has returned.” Jane nodded, desperately trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over once again.

“I want him back, Frigga. I want my baby back in my arms,” Her voice cracked, heavy with emotion as she turned towards her mother in law. 

Frigga wrapped her arms around Jane offering solace and taking her own comfort from the hug as well. 

“I know. Oh I know. Trust in Thor to bring him home.” She replied.

“And Loki?” Jane asked.

“And Loki. Trust that he will do whatever is needed to bring your son and Darcy home. I understand your hesitancy given the past, but there are things you are not yet aware of. I promise you that he can be depended upon.”

“You know something. Is it about Loki and Darcy?” Jane pulled back from Frigga’s embrace, latching on to this new piece of information in attempt to control her emotions while waiting for news of her family.

“You assume it is about Loki and Darcy. Why?” 

“Darcy’s been acting kind of odd lately. And I know with his new duties they haven’t spent as much time together. I can’t put my finger on it exactly, but I feel it has something to do with Loki.” 

Frigga nodded, expression thoughtful but she chose not to elaborate on her own thoughts. She had meddled enough, and was left to hope that her actions were the right ones.

“Perhaps. I can’t…” she stopped speaking when a sudden shift in the space around her occurred. Her eyes searched for the source, landing on Odin who had appeared in the family room. A slow smile spread across her face. 

“Jane, look.” The young mother turned her head in the direction Frigga pointed. A gasp escaped her lips before she rushed to Odin’s side, arms outstretched for the tiny bundle he held wrapped in them.

Gently he returned the babe to Jane, tears pricking his own eyes as he watched her fall to her knees, tears and laughter and words of thanks spilling out of her all at the same time. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! My baby. My baby boy!”

Frigga walked to Odin’s side, kissing him on the cheek as he wrapped her in an embrace. Tears of relief ran down both their faces as they became overwhelmed with the return of their grandson.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darcy soaked for a long time in the giant copper tub letting the heat of the water wash away the last twenty-four hours or so of her ordeal on Jotunheim. It had taken hours to organize the soldiers and prisoners of war, as well as see to it that Laufey’s body was disposed of properly. 

It had also taken time for Loki to convince Thor that Farbauti’s body would be brought back to Asgard. Thor had fought this, until Darcy explained to him that it was due to the Jotun queen’s compassion that his son was fed and kept in clean clothes. She also told him that Farbauti had worked with Loki to protect her from Laufey. Still the blond warrior was unsure of what was acceptable until Loki quietly clarified that she was his birth mother. Thor, having missed that revelation while getting his child to safety, immediately surrendered his argument and proceeded to glare at any who gave questioning glances on the journey home.

For her own sake though, Darcy had been content to just be in Loki’s presence. The link between them shifted from desperate need to a muted desire to stay near. He had touched her often, reaching for her hand or wrapping a strong arm about her waist or kissing her in between giving orders to the warriors at his command. She reveled in his attentions, and made sure to give her own back, letting him know without speech that she was there for him. The words would come later.

She finished washing off and rose to step from the tub. Reaching down she lifted a large towel from a nearby chair and wrapped it about herself. There was a smaller towel as well that she grabbed and with a few deft movements had it wrapped around her hair like a turban. All the while she smiled, remembering the joyful reunion between herself and the rest of her family. 

She even laughed softly, recalling the way Thor had informed Jane about their son’s name. Darcy had expected a resounding no, thinking perhaps other names had been considered but Jane had surprised her. _You have proven yourself already as Guardian, Darce. If you have already named him Leo, then Leo he will be._

Darcy finished drying off, putting on a knee length thin robe and tying it about her waist. She removed the towel from her hair and dropped it on the floor before seating herself at the vanity and began brushing her hair. She wondered if she should meet Loki in his room. There had been a promise in his eyes when they parted ways earlier and given all that had transpired in the last forty-eight hours she _needed_ to see him and touch him.

“You are beautiful, Darcy.” Loki’s voice, low and soft, sounded behind her and she turned to see him just inside the doorway the expression on his face open and honest as she’d never seen it before. She felt his desire wash over and through her, and her breath hitched. Her body responded and she noted the way his gaze sharpened. He must have felt it too. Slowly she stood and smiled at him.

“I was wondering when you’d come,” she replied, looking him over and seeing that he also used their time apart to bathe and change into less formal attire.

“Father requested a small debriefing now along with Thor and Stellan. There will be more formal meetings in the days to come with the rest of Father’s counsel.” 

Loki crossed the room as he spoke, eyes roving her body, checking for any sign of left over injury or bruising. He stopped in front of her and felt his chest tighten at the way she gazed up at him. He raised one hand to cup her cheek and the corners of his mouth tilted up when she nuzzled into his touch.

“Eir tells me that you suffered no injuries at all?” His question, softly asked, made her heart ache sweetly. 

“No injuries, but you knew that.” 

“Of course,” he replied before dropping his hand and stepping away from her. “Darcy…” 

She watched as he positioned himself in front of her window, and she was reminded of a night not so long ago. As before she went to him, wrapping her arms about his waist, letting her touch convey her feelings, though she was sure he already knew.

Loki tensed momentarily before relaxing into her embrace and brought one hand up to cover her own. He almost lost her today before he ever really had her. That moment, that one mad moment when she had launched the spear at Laufey and Laufey had turned his murderous gaze upon her. Loki was sure he’d never forget it, nor how his knees went weak and fear such as he’d never felt before almost swallowed him whole.

“Loki?”

“You could have died, Darcy.”

“But I didn’t.” 

Loki turned to face her and Darcy’s arms dropped back to her sides. “Do you not understand the gravity of the situation we were in? You drew Laufey’s attention to you. He would have killed you had Farbauti not intervened when she did!” 

Darcy blinked at the raw emotion on Loki’s face. He was angry, that was obvious, but beneath it she saw fear and worry and concern for her. And something more.

“He was going to kill you,” she returned.

Loki growled impatiently and clasped her shoulders in his grip. Did she not understand? “I am a warrior, trained for over a thousand years in battle. I have an army at my command. All you needed to do was stay safe! You must promise me that you will never do such a foolish thing again. Promise me, Darcy.”

She watched as his lips as he spoke, wanting so badly to feel them upon her skin. Her breath hitched at the thought and some of her desire must have transferred to him because suddenly he was dragging her against him and kissing her ardently, expressing himself without words.

Darcy inhaled the light, woodsy scent of him as she brought her arms up to wrap about his shoulders. She arched against him, desperate to feel as close to him as possible. She needed to be his, in every way. It was her last coherent thought as her fingers tangled in his hair. 

Loki couldn’t get enough of the sweet taste of Darcy, nor the feel of her against him. She clung to him like a vine, returning his kiss with a passion that matched his own. He wanted, no he needed to get her into bed, he thought as he eased back just enough to gently bite her bottom lip. She moaned softly whether in pleasure or disappointment because he stopped kissing her, Loki couldn’t tell. 

Their breathing was heavy and Darcy leaned up on her toes in an attempt to kiss him once more. But he didn’t give in this time, knowing he wanted everything clear between them before he took her to his bed and kept her there.

Darcy huffed slightly but caught on to the serious expression he wore. Still in his embrace she gazed searchingly into his eyes. “What’s on your mind, Loki?”

“You saw my Jotun form today. Does that not frighten you?”

Oh. _Loki._

“No. I’m not frightened by any part of you. I never have been.”

“But I am the monster parents tell their children about at night.” She could feel the tension coursing through him, could see that being this honest with her was a struggle for him.

“I did not see a monster. I saw you. Whether your skin is blue and marked or pale and smooth, whether your eyes are a luminous shade of green or molten red. I saw _you._ Rescuing me, protecting me. Saving me. I will only ever see you, whatever form you take.” Her voice broke as emotion took over. She loved him so much she felt dizzy with it but underneath there was something else.

Loki heard her words, saw the truth in her eyes. A whisper of hope began to unfurl in his chest. He _felt_ her love for him spread from that damn tattoo until it coursed through him, steady and strong. 

“You were never the monster. Laufey was. And you are nothing like him at all.”

He swallowed thickly, unused to the swell of emotion within him. 

“But my past…” he began but Darcy cut him off.

“Loki, do you remember when we first met?” He nodded, lips curling slightly at the memory.

“I do. Thor and I entered Dr. Foster’s laboratory on a chilly winter morning. Within moments her very outspoken assistant was poking me in the chest, demanding I give up any ideas of ruling the lab because that job already belonged to Dr. Foster.” 

His hands, which had settled on her hips squeezed lightly, letting her know it was a memory he was fond of.

“I did that, yes. But that’s not the part I was referring to.” She waited for him to realize what specific moment she was referring to and watched comprehension light behind his eyes.

“I do recall later that day you approached me while Thor and Dr. Foster were conversing out of earshot. Out of the blue you simply said that who I was didn’t have to dictate who I became. I didn’t understand it then, I do now. Why did you say such a thing to me?”

“I was already half in love with you.” 

Loki shook his head, denying the possibility of such a foolish notion.

“We had just met that day. You couldn’t be in love with me that quickly.”

Darcy let out a little puff of laughter. “I blame Thor.”

“Thor?” Loki questioned with a slight frown.

“Thor.” Darcy smiled gently at him. A lock of errant hair had fallen forward on his forehead and she reached up a hand to smooth it back. He leaned in to her touch and she caught her breath at the depth of pleasure and contentment that rolled off of him and into her. 

“Before you came back to Earth he would talk about you constantly. My brother Loki, or Loki, my brother. There wasn’t a story he told that you weren’t in somehow. Well, at least not to me. By the time I met you in person, I knew a lot about you. Had seen you at your worst already. I knew that you’d be important to me. So yeah, I was in love with you before I ever met you.”

Loki felt completely poleaxed. How they’d gone from friends to lovers to _this_ he really didn’t know. Yet, here they were. And she was choosing him. Had chosen him before there was a reason to make a choice. 

He was silent for so long Darcy thought she may have said too much too soon. But then he pulled her closer, tilting his head down until their foreheads met. He inhaled the soft, sweet smell of her soap and let himself sink into her embrace while tightening his own arms around her. 

Their eyes met and held, so much flowing between them as their heart beats quickened, their breathing turned shallow, and the flame of desire between them roared to life.

Loki took a breath before laying out his thoughts for her. “Darcy, I don’t deserve you and perhaps in a hundred lifetimes I never will.”

Darcy opened her mouth to stop him, afraid he was going to push her away after all. Loki briefly kissed her, smiling against her mouth

“Hush, love.” He whispered. He could feel her trembling against him, knew that she needed more than just words now. So did he; but first…

“I don’t deserve you, but I would walk across the frozen tundra of Jotunheim again, fight my way over the fiery mountains of Muspelheim, and crawl through the deepest pits of Hel before ever letting you go,” he said just before laying his lips over hers once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up.....a chapter or two of this adorable OTP finally coming...together! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just going to humbly apologize for the length of time it took to post this. Life got a little busy, and the muse got a little difficult, and then well, emotions happen in this chapter along with some lovin'. I hope its worth the wait. Thank you as always to all my tasertots for creating a great place in this fandom to be! Also to all of you who read and comment and add kudos....you guys are the greatest and its appreciated more than I can say! <3

Tattooed  
Chapter 16

 

 

Loki’s kisses had a powerful effect on Darcy, arousing her desire to a fever pitch. His hands roamed over her back before sliding down to her rounded bottom, clutching her closer, making her squirm in his embrace. Darcy’s arms twined about his neck, her fingers running over the top of his tattoo, making him moan into her mouth.

Breathing heavily, Loki slid his lips from hers, dropping kisses and sucking gently at the spot just below her ear. Darcy whimpered as little sparks of electricity seemed to jump through her at his touch. The thin robe was no defense against the heat of his body and it threatened to overwhelm her in the most delicious way. 

“I was a fool to turn you away,” he murmured against her skin, need and emotion adding to the gravelly tone of his voice. “I should have kept you close, perhaps you would not have been taken.” His words were interspersed with gentle nips and licks at her skin.

Darcy’s heart swelled and ached at his words and she tangled her hands in his hair to pull his head back so she could see clearly into his eyes. Her breathing was erratic but she fought to speak calmly to him. 

“Don’t do that, Loki. Don’t second guess things. We’re here now, and that’s what matters.” She leaned up and forward intending to kiss him again but he shook his head and took a step back releasing her from his hold. With a quick wave of one hand the lights in the room dimmed to practically nothing and the brightest light shone through the window from the moon. 

His hands came up to her waist toying with the knot that kept her robe closed. “You are what matters, Darcy. Above all else.” He studied the shape and features of her face, setting them to memory, and locking them deep inside his heart. She was his one, his only. No riches on this realm or the next could compare to the one before him now.

One hand pulled gently at the loose end of the knot, causing her robe to widen, but he hesitated to yank it off completely. Meeting her questioning gaze, he said in a low voice full of longing, “Will you let me love you tonight?”

Her heart skipped in her chest. She covered his hand with her own, and tugged until the knot was completely undone. Loki’s hands dropped to his sides and Darcy let the robe fall to the floor so she stood proudly before him in the moonlight. 

Loki inhaled deeply at the sight of her pale skin, his desire for Darcy rising to heights he’d never experienced. His cock strained rigidly against the confines of his trousers as though trying to reach her on its own. His mouth hungered for the taste of her, his hands could practically feel how her nipples would peak at his touch. Gods, the urge to lay her down and fuck her until she shattered around him was almost unbearable.

The way she tilted her head and the coy smile that graced her full lips let him know she felt his unspoken response. The way her thighs clenched told him she wanted the very same things. Then she spoke in a voice strong and true, gaze never wavering from his face.

“I am yours, Loki. For today and all our tomorrows. From this moment on we are as one, our hearts and minds united together. I will love you and honor the bond between us until the gates of Valhalla welcome us home.” 

Air stirred around them as she recited the words she had burned into her memory. A spark of light formed between their bodies and rose above their heads, hanging there as if waiting for something.

“Darcy, what did you do?” He growled lowly, feeling an urge, but unsure of what it was. Loki eyed the magic, feeling no negative energies come from it and then looked back at her, standing so serenely and achingly beautiful in front of him

“You know what I’m doing,” she murmured in response, yearning for him to finish what she started.

“No.” His voice shook, as comprehension dawned. “I cannot- .” 

She stepped forward, pressing herself along the lean lines of his body, enjoying the feel of him fully clothed against her nudity. “You have to finish it, Loki. Trust me, just this once. Trust that I know what I’m doing and what I’m asking from you.”

He shuddered, past pain combining with future hope. What she asked was precisely what he’d been denying all along. 

She wanted him to claim her in the way of the Jotuns. 

Slowly his arms came up to wrap around her, keeping her tight against him, every instinct waking up and screaming at him to do as she wished. _To claim her._ It terrified him, and yet beneath that there was a calm, a feeling of rightness that bloomed in his chest. 

Clinging to the hope that she was correct, Loki slid one hand beneath her chin, tilting her face so he could meet her eyes.

“Darcy. My Darcy, I am yours. For today and all our tomorrows. From this moment on we are as one, our hearts and minds united together. I will love you and honor the bond between us until the gates of Valhalla welcome us home.” 

He leaned in slowly to kiss her, feeling a heavy, powerful magic wrap around them as the light above their heads became brighter and brighter never stopping until it seemed to send out a giant wave of magic. The light flashed and disappeared, leaving them both to break the kiss, gasping at the slight burning sensation that originated in their tattoos. 

It spread through their bodies, coiling the bond between them ever tighter, until neither was sure where one ended and the other began. Darcy locked her arms around his waist, secure in his embrace and watched the play of emotion on his face.

Wonder, surprise, love. It was all there, entrenched in green eyes that held such devotion it almost stole her breath. 

Loki felt completely poleaxed. Whatever he thought was going to happen, it wasn’t this deeper link between them. He had expected to turn into the monster he believed himself to be. He had not expected the tide of love that now ebbed and flowed freely between them.

And when she tilted her head back to look up at him he saw the way she craved him, felt the hunger and responded without worry or fear for the outcome. 

His kiss consumed her, his hands danced over her naked skin and he relished in the way she shivered against him. Palms came around to cup her breasts, fingertips brushing over the nipples, drawing gasps and moans from her lips as his own left trails of heat along the sensitive skin below her ear and along her throat.

“You are the most delectable,” he kissed the top of one breast, “Delicious,” he kissed the top of the other, “desirable woman,” he said against her skin before drawing the straining peak of her breast into his mouth. He sucked gently, using his teeth and tongue as well to heighten her pleasure, loving first one breast and then the other.

“Loki, please.” She cried out causing his cock to harden even more with the need to be inside her. 

Gently, he maneuvered her so that her backside rested against the window ledge and knelt down before her, hands skimming up her legs to rest at the apex, thumbs brushing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. 

“You are a goddess, Darcy,” he murmured staring up at her and taking in the way the moonlight washed over her, highlighting every dip and curve of her body and he vowed he would know all of her before the night was through.

Breathless and weak with desire, Darcy managed a small smile, “Worship me?” She had meant it as an intimate joke, but his intense eyes darkened and he gave her a slow, wicked grin.

“Spread your legs, love, and let me taste you,” he drawled and Darcy felt her stomach clench in heated anticipation. 

She did as he asked, whimpering when he leaned forward his hot breath rushing over her, causing her to shiver with longing. Loki lifted one leg over his shoulder, opening her to him and placed his hands on her bottom to keep her supported.

He inhaled deeply the sweet scent of her before licking her slit in one long, sensuous glide of his tongue. Her honeyed taste drove him on, her gasps and cries begged for more of his erotic kisses. He obliged, taking her to the edge of pleasure but not letting her go over.

“I’m so close, please,” she panted, hands gripping his hair and holding him there while her hips rolled against his face.

Loki drew back, moving her leg off his shoulder before standing up. With one wave of his hand his clothes disappeared and Darcy had only a moment to admire the view before he kissed her deeply. She tasted herself on his lips and knowing this excited him, it excited her as well.

He lifted her as they kissed and she wrapped her legs about his waist. So enthralled was she by the way he claimed her mouth she never noticed he was moving until her back hit the mattress and he broke the kiss to stare down at her.

Darcy felt him settle between her legs, the tip of his cock resting against the entrance of her wet core. She shifted slightly, silently giving him permission to take her.

Loki leaned on one arm so he could cup her face with the other hand. He wanted so badly to be inside her, felt the surge of her desire within that matched his own and knew he couldn’t make either of them wait any longer.

“I love you,” he whispered as he slipped slowly inside of her, groaning at how her wet heat gripped him tightly.

Darcy swore softly as he stretched her, filling her completely. “God, Loki you feel so good inside me,” she whined softly as he shifted so that he could entwine their hands.

Darcy brought her legs up, locking them around his waist as he began to move, slowly at first then with increasing speed. She was close to orgasming already but when he rolled his hips, filling her deeply and whispering in her ear all the things he still wanted to do to her she couldn’t hold back.

“Loki, oh…oh god, I can’t…...I’m gonna…” She babbled incoherently as her orgasm peaked and spirals of pleasure unfurled inside of her.

“Yes, Darcy, all of you…give me all of you,” he gasped, the intense feel of her inner muscles contracting around him bringing him that much closer to his own climax. He drove desperately into her, hips stuttering out of rhythm as she whispered her own erotic secrets into his ear. With one final thrust he spilled his seed into her, shouting her name and shuddering against her. 

Darcy held him close, hands rubbing his back as they both breathed deeply in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

“I love you, Loki.” She whispered when it seemed she could speak without needing to gasp for air. Loki rolled to his side, not wanting to crush her with his weight. Darcy rolled with him, tucking herself against his side, contentment flowing between them.

“And I, you.” He returned holding her even closer. “But, Darcy, we need to talk about what happened before.”

She smiled against his shoulder where her head rested. “We do,” she agreed, “but first…”

Her hand slid down from where it rested against his heart to wrap around his still hard cock. “You once told me as a god you had amazing stamina and needed zero recovery time. Care to prove your words true?”

Loki let out a bark of laughter that turned into a gasp as she slid down on the bed and he lifted his head to watch her slide her tongue along the tip of his erection.

“Little minx,” he breathed out. “Aye, I’ll prove my words true, but I won’t forget we’ve things to discuss.” He finished on a growl before dropping his head back onto the pillow to enjoy his woman’s touch.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga admits to something, Jane and Darcy chat, and Valhalla gets a new warrior Queen.

Tattooed  
Chapter 17

 

 

Loki yawned silently as he stood on the balcony off the throne. A gorgeous sunrise was taking place right in front of him but he hardly noticed it. Sleep hadn’t been on the agenda last night, not when Darcy was warm and alive in his bed and in his arms. A small smile graced his face as he leaned against a stone column and recalled the words they’d said to one another. They were fully bonded now and he felt her presence deeper than anything he’d ever felt before. 

Footsteps sounded from behind and he straightened as Frigga and Odin approached. Smiling, he took his mother’s outstretched hands.

“Loki, I figured you to still be abed at this early hour,” she greeted. “Are you rested then?” The slight twinkle in her eye let him know she was well aware he hadn’t gone to bed alone and that she approved.

“I am well, Mother, but there are things I must see to and preparations that need to be made.” He released her hands and turned towards Odin. “Father, I understand the precarious situation with Jotunheim but I’ve a favor to ask.”

Odin didn’t hesitate to respond. “Anything you need is at your disposal, Loki. Just say the words and it shall be done.”

Loki blinked. “I haven’t told you what it is yet.” 

Odin reached out, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Thor explained more than you did last night. I have a feeling I know what you are about to ask for, and it will be my honor to give a proper burial to the woman who birthed you.”

“Our honor,” Frigga interrupted. “Your father and I are so proud of what you did for Thor, for Darcy and for Leo.”

Loki was dumbfounded. He expected at least a token resistance. Nowhere in his memory had Odin ever been even remotely compassionate to Jotunheim. “I thank you.” 

“You are my son,” Odin said as though that were answer enough. For Loki, now, it was the only answer he needed. 

Frigga clasped her hands together, the thumb of her right hand picking at the palm of her left. “Loki,” she began as she turned to pace on the balcony. “I’ve a confession to make to you,” she glanced at Odin as she passed in front of him. “And you as well, my dear.”

Loki and Odin glanced at one another and watched as she seemed to come to a decision about her words. Stopping directly in front of them she took a deep breath. 

“The night you and Darcy went to alehouses with Fandral, you remember it?” At his nod, she continued. “I knew then that something had grown between you and Darcy. During your time on Midgard and here when she arrived with Jane it was clear to see the bond between you then. My son, I cannot tell you how happy it made me to see you so at ease with yourself and some of those around you.”

“Darcy is…” Loki began, hesitating while he searched for the right words. “She is everything.”

Frigga lifted a hand to cup his cheek. “It is all I have ever wanted for you. She is all I hoped you would find for yourself.”

A thought took root in Loki’s mind and he reached up to take his mother’s hand into his own. Searching her eyes, he found the answer. “It was you. You were the mystic I could not find. You gave us the tattoos.” 

“Yes, I did. Can you forgive a meddling mother?” She was honest in her answer, and Odin raised his good eyebrow at his wife’s trickery.

Loki wanted to be angry at her interference, at her presumption that he wouldn’t have made a go of things with Darcy on his own. But she was not wrong. 

“There is nothing to forgive,” Loki leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. “If you’ll excuse me I need to speak with Thor and Stellan before breakfast.”

They watched him go. Pride and love shone on both their faces. Frigga turned to her husband. “I know you do not approve of my use of magic on Loki and Darcy, especially given the laws that restrict those kinds of spells. But look at him. He is no longer lost. He is our son again.”

Odin cleared his throat, opened his mouth to speak then promptly closed it again. What could he say? Loki was changed. Asgard would know peace again. Most importantly, his family was whole once again.

In the end his only answer was to bring Frigga in and hold her close to his heart. It was enough.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Darcy woke after Loki left and after a relaxing bath she opted to let him handle his affairs while she went in search of Jane. There was so much they needed to catch up on. Besides, her connection with Loki was quiet, peaceful, and full of warmth. Everything between them was well.

She found Jane in the nursery, Leo asleep in her arms. “Hey there,” she said quietly as she made her way to sit in the chair beside her friend. “How are you and baby?”

Jane glanced up from staring at her son and her eyes widened delightedly to see Darcy. “We’re just fine, no small thanks to you. You look exceedingly well rested,” she said with a grin. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with being soulmates with Loki, would it?” 

Straight to the point was Jane and Darcy felt slightly guilty for not speaking to her about the whole Loki thing sooner. 

“I’m sorry. I know I should have told you about it before now but…” 

Jane interrupted. “Don’t apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. I just want details. How? When? Where? Why?”

Darcy laughed. “I was always attracted to him and fascinated by him. So it was easy to become his friend when Thor brought him to us in New York. But as time went by it wasn’t enough. At least not for me. But how do you tell someone that who doesn’t believe he is deserving? So I said nothing.”

Leo sighed in his sleep and both women smiled down at him. “Okay, I can understand that, but obviously something got said somewhere along the line.”

“You remember that night we went to ale houses with Fandral?” Jane nodded so Darcy continued speaking.

“At some point Loki and I got separated from him and ended up at this place in the city where a mystic slapped some tattoos and a magic spell on us.”

“Hold on. You’re saying you are with Loki now because of a tattoo and a love spell? This is crazy! Surely that can’t be legal.”

Darcy shook her head at Jane’s quiet outrage. “Loki wanted to undo it. But it was too late. We’d already spent the night together, and I had as good as admitted that I was happy it happened.” 

Jane eyed her friend curiously. She had heard plenty from Thor last night about Loki’s claim on Darcy, Loki’s parentage, and the way soulmates worked on Jotunheim. If Darcy had chosen to stand by Loki, then odds were that she had already thought through any concerns Jane could raise now.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” 

Darcy nodded, “More sure than anything else in my life.”

Jane stood to place Leo in his crib to finish his nap. She returned to her seat and smiled widely at Darcy. “Good. Now, Thor refused to tell me any details about the fight from yesterday, though rumor has it you were directly involved in the fighting too. He thinks I’m still too emotional to handle that kind of information. Tell me everything!”

Darcy curled up in the chair, content to spend time with her best friend and talk about all she’d been through the last few days. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When night fell a crowd of Asgardians joined Loki and Darcy and the royal family as the Queen of Jotunheim was given an unprecedented send off to Valhalla. The mood was solemn, the people somber as they watched a once sworn enemy join the ranks of warriors, mages and other Asgardians who had gone before. 

Loki stood at the front, Darcy on his left and Thor on his right, as the decorated boat that carried Farbauti’s body made its way down the river towards the waterfall. A thousand thoughts seemed to swirl around his mind, questions without answers, feelings a bit unsettled. Then Darcy slid her hand into his and squeezed. 

A rush of love and tenderness filled him and he took a deep breath. A quick nod at the royal archer had the man pulling back his now, notching the lighted arrow and letting it sail. It hit its mark and the boat became engulfed in flames just it went over the edge of the waterfall.

For a long time, he stood and watched the spot where the boat disappeared. Darcy stood with him, silent and supportive as the crowd dispersed. Even Odin and Frigga wandered off, followed shortly by Thor and Jane until they were the only two left.

Finally, Darcy spoke. “Alright, Loki?”

Her words seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and he focused his attention on her. “I am alright,” he said then seemed to realize they were alone and there was a slight chill in the air.

“Let’s get inside. There is no need for you to freeze on my part.” He wrapped an arm about her waist and turned towards the path leading back to the palace. 

Darcy stopped him from walking and lifted her hands to frame his face. “I love you,” she told him and raised up on her toes, kissing him softly on the lips. Pulling back she smiled.

“You are my heart,” he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her closer. “Kiss me again,” he commanded and she did lighting the rest of the night with the heat and passion that ran between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly, terribly sorry for how ridiculously long it has taken to update this story. So much has gone on in real life and its been a struggle to find the proper time and motivation to get my stories written. I will never give up on my stories though no matter how long it takes! 
> 
> Up next: the official guardian ceremony and everyone learns of Loki and Darcy's bonding.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my humblest apologies to my dear readers who still follow along every time I update - despite the hellishly long wait. You guys rock and your comments and kudos are always welcome! This story is winding down, but there are still a couple chapters left. Thank you, thank you for sticking with me.

Chapter 18  
Tattooed

 

The day for officially naming Leo’s Guardians came swiftly. The palace was abuzz with preparations, visiting guests and dignitaries, and a feeling of excitement not felt since Thor and Jane married. Darcy was currently ensconced with Jane and Frigga and Leo in the Queen’s chambers as they dressed for the event. Everyone was in high spirits, though Darcy also attempted to hide a bit of nervousness. 

Last night, she and Loki concluded that it was time to tell their family about their bonding. They’d discussed various ways of going about it without causing a huge scene and finally decided that she would tell Frigga and Jane this morning, while Loki would pull aside his father and brother. It was the hope of both of them that a fuss wouldn’t be made and the focus would remain on Leo’s naming day.

“….and then I saw this fabric and thought it was perfect for today’s gown. Don’t you agree, Darcy?” Frigga spoke then exchanged a curious glance with Jane when she didn’t respond. “Darcy?” 

“Hmm? What?” Startled from her thoughts, Darcy smoothed her fingers down over the gorgeous green gown she was wearing. 

“I was just stating that the fabric of your gown was perfect for today’s ceremony.” 

“It is beautiful. Though I can’t help but notice it’s the same color that Loki will be wearing as well.” This was the opening she needed.

Frigga came to sit next to Darcy on the sofa. “Is that a problem?” she questioned gently. 

Darcy flushed slightly. “No, no! Not at all. In fact, it works well with what I want to tell you both.”

Jane, who’d been listening while rocking Leo in a nearby chair, perked up at the conversation. “Oh my god. Darce! Are you pregnant?” 

“What! No! Jane!” Darcy’s face bloomed a full, deep red as her mouth dropped open. “I can’t believe you would think that!”

Jane let out a small laugh. “Come on, Darcy, you and Loki haven’t been as um, discreet as you think the last few weeks. It isn’t a far stretch to imagine a tiny Darcy or Loki on the way.”

Even Frigga laughed a little, but then something in the younger girl’s manner caught her attention. “Come now Jane, let’s give Darcy our full attention, I sense she has something of great import to share.”

Darcy cleared her throat. This was it and she wanted to say it just right. “Well, uh, you see. You know how Farbauti was Loki’s birth mother? Sorry, Your Highness, but she was,” Darcy winced, not wanting Loki’s actual mother to be offended.

“It is a simple fact, my dear, and nothing for you to feel bad for saying,” Frigga encouraged her to continue.

Darcy cleared her throat. “Right, well, when I was on Jotunheim she was the one who looked out for Leo and I. We got to talking about Jotun things and um, I sorta, kinda, maybe…”

“Darcy,” Jane interrupted, “Just say it already.”

The younger woman took a deep breath before blurting it all out as rapidly as possible. “Farbauti-and-I-talked-about-Jotun-mates-and-traditions-and-I-started-one-with-Loki-and-now-we-are-bonded-deeper-than-before-and-I-didn’t-know-how-to-tell-you-because`oh-god-I-didn’t-want-you-to-feel-left-out-but-it-had-to-be-this-way-I’m-sorry.”

Frigga and Jane exchanged glances before turning their gazes back to her. “Care to repeat that, because I thought you said something about being bonded deeper than before with Loki?”

Darcy let out a soft sigh. “Yes. Part of Jotun heritage or tradition is to make a vow to your one true mate. It’s a sort of magical bond. It goes deeper than the tattoos we already have. I can’t explain it. There is a feeling, a constant thrumming beneath the skin even when we aren’t physically near each other. And everything is felt much deeper than anything I could compare it to.”

She reached for Frigga’s hand and held on to it. “I’m sorry that we didn’t tell you sooner, but we needed for it to be said and done on our terms.”

The queen gave her a misty smile, “There is no need for apologies, Darcy. You and Loki have always been well suited, besides you have been part of this family for a while now. I couldn’t be happier for you both. However, if confessions are being made, I believe there is one I must make to you. 

“I am not sure if Loki has informed you, but I am the reason you both have those tattoos. I could see how both of you felt for the other and yet my son’s stubbornness would have kept you apart. It broke my heart to see you both settle for far less than you deserved. I am sorry for deceiving you.”

Darcy blinked, taken aback by the confession. Loki did not mention this to her at all. 

“No,” she replied slowly, “He didn’t tell me any of that, but honestly? I love him. I have loved him for a while with and without the tattoos. I firmly believe we would have ended up here anyway. You don’t need to apologize either.” She squeezed the queen’s hand, letting her know all was well between them.

A small sniffle had them both turning to see Jane blinking back tears. “Jane?” Frigga questioned.

“I’m fine, I promise. I’m just so happy right now,” she managed to get out before bursting into joyful tears.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Loki stood at the top of the throne next to Thor. The brothers were dressed in their formal uniforms waiting upon the arrival of the women for Leo’s naming ceremony. Odin sat in the throne on the other side of Thor, stoic and silent as the crowd below chattered quietly amongst themselves.

“Something on your mind, brother?” Thor asked amusedly. 

Loki scowled. “No. Why should anything be wrong?”

Thor couldn’t help the quiet laugh that escaped his mouth. “You keep adjusting your clothing. A sure sign that _something_ is occupying your thoughts. Are things still right with Darcy?”

“Darcy and I are fine.” Loki bit out. He knew he had to tell his father and Thor about his bonding with Darcy, but he never was good at speaking to them of personal matters. He let out a small sigh, knowing he ought to just get it over with.

“Cow,” Thor muttered jovially just as Loki was about to speak. If Loki wouldn’t talk, he would pull it out of him another way.

“Really?” Loki rolled his eyes. “That’s what you are going with? Birds are soft, flighty, and not at all intimidating.”

“Horns are just a euphemism, Loki. Poor Darcy…” Thor began hotly only to be interrupted.

“Thor! Do not finish that line of thinking,” Odin interrupted, scowling at his sons. “How old are you that you must still plague me like you did as boys? Can we not have one royal ceremony where you both are well behaved?”

The brothers mumbled apologies while trying desperately not to laugh. Loki felt years lighter and suddenly it seemed the most natural thing in the world to lean closer to his family and tell them of his bonding with Darcy.

Though he left out details too personal to share, he quickly summed up the situation and was thrilled at their easy acceptance. Straightening up he thought the conversation was finished until Odin beckoned him closer once again.

“It has not escaped the notice of your mother and I where Darcy spends her evenings. That cannot continue. You need to wed her properly. And by properly I mean by the laws of Asgard. Laws, I might remind you, that you were raised to follow.

“She is deserving of this respect from you. She should not be subject to the gossip of the court. And as she has no blood family here or on Midgard to stand up for her, I am nominating Thor to act on her behalf.”

Loki let out a small growl. “You will not keep her from me, Father,” he whispered angrily.

“I would not dare keep her from you, my son. But, I will see to it that she is given her due from you, from us, and from the people who look up to our family. I suggest you speak with her and Thor sooner rather than later.”

Loki nodded and straightened away, part of him angry at being told what to do, but another part of him oddly cheered over the instructions Odin had just delivered to him. Marrying Darcy would be the icing on the cake as far as he was concerned. And he’d already been thinking about how to ask her. They were bonded now; making it legal in the eyes of Asgardian law simply added another layer to the ties that bound them together.

Glancing again at Odin, he saw the slight quiver of lips trying not to smile and a twinkle in the old man’s eyes. A look at Thor showed an extremely similar face. 

Loki began to wonder exactly what he might have been missing and then the trumpets sounded the arrival of Thor’s heir. But Loki didn’t even notice his nephew as Darcy came in looking like a true goddess, wearing a resplendent silk gown in _his_ color. No, he could safely say at that moment the only thing he could see was her, his heart, as she made her way to his side.


End file.
